Sabiduría sin límites
by Muselina Black
Summary: "O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, si tienes una mente dispuesta, porque los de inteligencia y erudición siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes." Porque Ravenclaw no son sólo los empollones y cerebritos de Hogwarts, ellos también tienen una historia que contar.
1. En el andén 9 y 34

_**Disclaimer:** Vivo en Edimburgo, pero no soy ni rubia ni millonaria. Ergo, esto no es mío y no gano dinero._

 _Este es un proyecto que tiene mucho tiempo dando vueltas en mi cabeza, pero gracias a mi amigo punto-punto-punto (a.k.a. Puntos), lo retomé y terminé el primer capítulo. Fangirlea a gusto, querido, que este capítulo es para ti._

 _Y sin más preámbulos..._

 **Sabiduría sin límites**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **En el andén 9 y 3/4**

 _"O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

 _porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

 _siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes_."

—¡Tony, vamos a llegar tarde! —gritó Rebecca desde el primer piso de la casa de los Goldstein. Unos momentos después, la rubia cabeza de su hermano apareció en el rellano. Anthony empezaba Hogwarts ese año, y estaba extremadamente nervioso.

—No encuentro mi capa —dijo con una mueca.

Rebecca puso los ojos en blanco. Con su hermanito era siempre lo mismo, perdiendo cosas y atrasando a todo el mundo.

—No la necesitas hasta que te subas al tren, y seguro que mamá la metió en tu baúl —respondió la joven, que empezaba a impacientarse.

—¿Segura?

—Segura. Y soy Premio Anual, así que sabes que no te mentiría —dijo Rebecca, asintiendo con la cabeza para puntuar sus palabras.

—Excepto para decirte que la ceremonia de selección no da miedo. —Leah, la segunda de la familia, apareció junto a su hermana mayor, que le devolvió una mueca de advertencia. Leah se había pasado todo el verano inventando ceremonias de selección para su hermano menor, cada una más horrenda que la anterior. En su quinto año en Hogwarts, era la capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff y tenía un sentido del humor bastante divertido, siempre y cuando no fuera a costa de su hermano menor.

—No da miedo, Tony. Palabra de honor. Mamá y papá están esperándonos, no querrás llegar tarde al Expreso de Hogwarts.

—No… —dijo el niño.

—Venga, que estamos atrasadísimos.

Normalmente los señores Goldstein decidían aparecerse con toda la familia, pero considerando que ahora no sólo tenían que transportar a tres niños, sino que además tres baúles, la escoba de Leah y a Augustus, la lechuza de Rebecca, habían alquilado un auto. La señora Goldstein estaba al volante, lista para emprender el camino hacia Londres, mientras su marido terminaba de acomodar los baúles en la maleta —que por supuesto había sido mágicamente extendida para hacer espacio para todos los bártulos de los chicos—.

—¡Chicos, vamos a llegar tarde! —gritó la mujer, al tiempo que sus tres hijos salían de la casa.

Con una última mirada dudosa, su marido se subió en el asiento del copiloto, mientras los tres chicos se acomodaban en el asiento de atrás, no sin una discusión sobre quién iría en los asientos de las ventanas. El señor Goldstein, que nunca había aprendido a conducir ya que su familia se movía en círculos mágicos, nunca había confiado en las tecnologías muggles y miraba a su mujer con una mueca sospechosa.

—Jacob, te prometo que todo estará bien. Sé conducir —dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida, probablemente causada por la forma en la que su marido estaba aferrado al asiento.

—¿Segura de que no va a explotar, Priscilla?

La señora Goldstein hizo una mueca de frustración y se centró en conducir el coche.

Anthony miró por la ventana. Era primera vez que dejaba su casa y no podía evitar sentir que el estómago le daba vueltas. Mientras las calles familiares de Cambridge empezaban a desaparecer en la distancia, el chico sintió una punzada de angustia.

—Todo va a estar bien —dijo Leah, que iba sentada a su lado—. Palabra de honor, enano. Y puedes confiar en mí para eso.

Anthony ciertamente tenía sus dudas al respecto, pero la sonrisa de su hermana lo calmó un poco. No recordaba haber visto a sus hermanas tan nerviosas en su primer año. Pero Rebecca era listísima y seguro que sabía todo lo que tenía que saber antes de entrar a clases. Y Leah era muy divertida.

¿Él? Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Siempre le había ido bien en el colegio —al que su madre había insistido en enviarlos— y le gustaba aprender, pero nunca había sido tan listo como Rebecca. Y el Quidditch se le daba fatal, no como a Leah.

¿Qué pasaba si no tenía amigos?

Eso sería lo peor que le podría pasar.

—Vas muy callado, Tony —le dijo su padre, que estaba siguiendo la ruta con un mapa, a pesar de que su madre insistía en que sabía perfectamente cómo llegar a King's Cross en auto—. ¿Nervios?

—Un poco.

—Sólo tienes que recordar que nosotros siempre vamos a estar orgullosos de ti.

—Incluso si quedas en Hufflepuff —bromeó Rebecca, ganándose un codazo por parte de su hermana, que simuló estar ofendida por el comentario. Leah era la única de la familia que no había estado en Ravenclaw, pero a nadie le importaba demasiado.

—Exacto.

—Por cierto, ¿no se supone que Harry Potter entra a Hogwarts este año? —dijo Priscilla, sin dejar de mirar hacia adelante—. Es del mismo año que Tony.

—¿Sí? No lo recordaba.

—Camilla me dijo que lo había visto en el Callejón Diagon —comentó Leah—. Y que iba con Hagrid.

—¿Con Hagrid? ¿Dumbledore lo envió a él a hacerse cargo de Harry? —inquirió el señor Goldstein con una mueca preocupada.

—¿Se te ocurre alguien que pudiera mantenerlo más seguro que él? —replicó su mujer—. Como si a alguien se le fuera a ocurrir meterse con alguien de ese tamaño. Además, ¿quién tendría que atacarlo?

—No lo sé, a lo mejor aún quedan renegados o algo así.

—¡Jacob! —lo cortó su mujer antes de que el señor Goldstein dijera algo más. Con un movimiento de la cabeza señaló al asiento de atrás y su marido asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, a lo mejor tienes la suerte de conocer a Harry Potter, Tony.

—¿Crees que estará dando autógrafos? —preguntó Leah.

—Por favor, Leah —replicó Rebecca—. Es un chico de once años, como Tony.

—Pero es famoso.

—Leah, tu hermana tiene razón: no sería bonito acosar al pobre chico sólo porque es famoso —dijo su madre—. Seguro que él no quiere que se hable de él. Después de todo, seguro que no recuerda nada de esa noche.

Tony se desconectó de la conversación, mirando por la ventana. ¿Cuánto faltaría para llegar a Londres? Sentía que el estómago se le hacía un nudo, pero no dijo nada. Mientras menos hablara, menos notarían todos que estaba nervioso.

Pronto, el auto de la familia entró a la ciudad, que como siempre bullía de actividad. La estación estaba en el centro, por lo que la señora Goldstein se tardó un tanto en encontrar un espacio para estacionarlo, pero la familia se las arregló para entrar a la estación con tiempo de sobra. Después de años de ir a dejar a sus hermanas a la estación, Anthony sabía perfectamente cómo entrar al andén 9 y 3/4.

—No podemos entrar todos al mismo tiempo.

—Yo voy primero, tengo que asegurarme de juntar a todos los prefectos en el tren para hacer las rondas —dijo Rebecca.

—Está bien, tú primero. Espéranos dentro para despedirnos cómo se debe, nada de salir corriendo a cumplir tus deberes de Premio Anual.

—Por supuesto, mamá —dijo la joven, antes de atravesar la barrera arrastrando su carrito con la maleta y la jaula de Augustus.

Anthony se preparó para seguirla, junto a su madre. Papá y Leah los seguirían en unos momentos.

—¿Estás segura de que dice 9 y 3/4, Sally?

—Sí, mamá —dijo una niña que llevaba el cabello en trenzas muy pegadas a la cabeza. Su rostro moreno estaba arrugando mientras revisaba un boleto igual al que había recibido Anthony unas semanas atrás.

—¿Y que es en King's Cross? —volvió a preguntar su madre, cuyo cabello era muy rizado y llevaba un caftán de muchos colores. Se parecía un poco a las túnicas que la madre de Anthony llevaba en las fiestas de trabajo de su padre.

—Eso dice aquí.

—Ya podrían haberte dado mejores instrucciones, como cuando fuimos al Callejón ese —dijo un hombre que iba con ellas, empujando un carro en el que descansaba un baúl como el de Anthony.

—Disculpen, ¿van ustedes a Hogwarts? —el señor Goldstein se acercó a la familia perdida y les sonrió—. Los míos también. De hecho, Anthony —dijo apuntándolo—, va a su primer año. ¿Por qué no van después de él y mi mujer?

—Oh, muchas gracias —dijo el hombre tendiéndole una mano que el señor Goldstein estrechó con una sonrisa—. Henry Smith, mucho gusto. Mi mujer, Matilda, y mi hija, Sally.

—Jacob Goldstein, mi mujer Priscilla, mi hija Leah y mi hijo Anthony. Tenemos otra, Rebecca, que ya entró al andén.

Las dos familias se saludaron. Sally respiró aliviada. Llevaba un rato pensando que le habían jugado una mala pasada y todo era una broma de pésimo gusto. Aunque bastante elaborada, con todo el Callejón Diagon y sus tiendas. Pero no lo era. El niño que se llamaba Anthony se aferró al carro que llevaba con sus cosas y, junto con su madre, se dirigió hacia el pilar que dividía los andenes, atravesándolo sin mirar atrás.

Sally soltó un gritito de sorpresa, que llamó la atención de varias personas a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué no van usted y Sally ahora? —dijo el padre de Anthony a la señora Smith—. Su marido puede ir conmigo y Leah.

—¿Está seguro de que nosotros podemos pasar? No somos… bueno, como ustedes —dijo Matilda—. Sólo Sally lo es.

—No se preocupe, todo estará bien. Mientras pasen con un mago, podrán atravesar la barrera. Si quieren, podemos esperarlos para salir.

—Muchas gracias, señor Goldstein. Vamos, Sally, cariño. Como hizo ese niño.

Sally tomó el carro que le ofrecía su padre y se dirigió al muro de ladrillo, con su madre tomándola del hombro. Al ver los ladrillos acercarse a su cara, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, anticipando un choque, pero lo único que la recibió fue el ruido de la gente al otro lado del andén. Personas vestidas con túnicas tan divertidas como las que había visto en el Callejón Diagon cuando habían ido a comprar sus materiales. Anthony, su madre, y otra chica de nariz larga estaban esperando ahí.

Detrás de ellas se podía ver una enorme locomotora roja con las palabras Expreso de Hogwarts pintadas a un lado. Sally pensó que era una forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magia. Por otra parte, parecía que todo lo relacionado con esa escuela era algo peculiar.

Unos momentos después, la otra chica y el señor Goldstein cruzaron la barrera con el carro. Unos momentos después, un chico alto con sus padres también lo hicieron.

—Creo que estamos en el camino —dijo la madre de Sally, moviéndose hacia una parte más despejada del andén.

—¿Por qué no los ayudamos con el baúl de Sally? —ofreció el señor Goldstein—. Hay que subirlos al vagón de equipajes, por ahí.

—No se preocupe por nosotros, señor Goldstein —respondió el padre de Sally—. Creo que estaremos bien. Yo me encargo de esto.

Sally se fijó que muchos estudiantes llevaban jaulas con lechuzas, como la hermana mayor de Anthony, que acababa de ponerse una insignia en el pecho y se había despedido diciendo que tenía que reunirse con los prefectos.

—Todo va a estar bien, enana —dijo su madre a Sally, sonriéndole—. Recuerda que puedes escribirnos siempre que quieras, aunque no sé si me gustaría tener la casa llena de lechuzas.

—Mamá… —musitó Sally, que tenía algo que la iba molestando desde que salieron de la casa—. ¿Por qué Harriet no quiso venir?

Harriet era su hermana mayor, hija del primer matrimonio de su padre y que vivía con ellos. Era varios años mayor que ella y siempre parecía irritada con Sally, como si la niña fuera un estorbo para su vida.

—Es cosa de la edad, cariño. Te prometo que en unos años las dos serán las mejores amigas.

Sally tenía serias dudas al respecto, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, su madre siempre había querido que las dos se llevaran bien, a pesar de los nulos resultados que habían tenido sus esfuerzos por hacerlas crear un lazo de amistad.

—Vale. Dile que le mando saludos.

—Por supuesto, enana.

Antes de que su madre pudiera agregar nada, una bola de pelos negros pasó junto a Sally.

—¡MAMÁ, TABITHA SE ESCAPÓ! —una chica de cabello moreno atado en dos trenzas iba corriendo tras la bola de pelos, empujando a Sally en el camino—. Oh, Merlín, perdona. Perdona. —La niña se dio vuelta y la ayudó a levantarse, mientras una señora alta lanzaba un hechizo hacia la bola de pelos, que voló hacia ella maullando—. Mi gata se escapó y estaba tratando de atraparla. Soy Megan Jones, por cierto.

—Sally Smith.

—Perdonen a mi hija. —La señora alta se acercó a ellos, presentándose como Artemisa Jones—. Si no aprendes a controlar a Tabitha, no puedes llevártela al colegio —añadió, poniendo a la bola de pelos en sus brazos.

—Pero mamá, si ya ves que está calmada —dijo la niña, acariciando a la criatura que, en opinión de Sally, era de todo menos calmada. ¿Tendría que compartir cuarto con ese animal?

—Megan está en su primer año en Hogwarts.

—Oh, como Sally. Es bueno que se conozcan ahora.

—Sí, claro.

Mientras sus madres hablaban, Megan le dijo a Sally que acariciara a su gata, que era una de las últimas cosas que la chica hubiera querido hacer. Pero Megan insistió y lo hizo, su pelaje era suave y largo, y pareció relajarse bajo la mano de Sally.

—Le caes bien —dijo Megan.

En ese momento, alguien chocó con Sally. ¿Acaso todo el mundo había decidido que ella invisible o qué? Al darse vuelta para increparlo, la chica se encontró con un niño de su edad, pálido y de cabello oscuro, que iba arrastrando un baúl, que parecía ser bastante pesado.

—Disculpa, no te vi —dijo apresuradamente el chico—. Permiso, necesito pasar.

—¿No necesitas ayuda, cariño? —lo interrumpió la señora Jones.

—No, estoy bien. Gracias —respondió él, sin mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Por ahí —dijo el muchacho, que evidentemente no quería hablar con nadie.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —soltó Megan.

—Stephen Cornfoot —dijo él—. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Stephen intentó alejarse, todavía arrastrando el pesado baúl. Quizás habría tenido que pedirle a alguno de sus padres que le hiciera un encantamiento para que no pesara. Pero ninguno de ellos le había prestado atención. Las dos madres de las niñas se quedaron mirándolo, pero él evitó su mirada y se alejó un poco más. Sus padres ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que él se había alejado de ellos. Como siempre, estaban más ocupados peleando que en ocuparse de él. Ethan, su hermano mayor, había desaparecido apenas los cuatro habían cruzado la barrera, diciendo que iría a ver a sus amigos.

Así que Stephen estaba condenado a arrastrar ese estúpido baúl por toda la estación por su cuenta. Al menos era sólo un baúl. No tenía que arrastrar también una jaula o más cosas. De reojo vio como un grupo de chicos se reunían alrededor de un chico de pelo trenzado que estaba mostrándoles algo que tenía en una caja.

—¿Puedo tocarla, Lee? —preguntó una chica pecosa.

—Pero con cuidado, que es un tanto nerviosilla —respondió el aludido con una sonrisa traviesa. La pecosa decidió que era mejor no arriesgarse.

Stephen suspiró y aferró una de las asas de su baúl e intentó moverlo nuevamente. Como su padre se había atrasado para recogerlos, no había alcanzado a coger un carrito a la entrada de la estación. Justo lo que necesitaba para pensar

—Oye, ¿necesitas ayuda? —Un chico moreno y alto, que llevaba un carrito con dos baúles iguales al de Stephen. Lo seguían un señor pálido y una mujer de tez muy oscura, que iba con una niña que parecía de la edad de Stephen. La niña también era morena y llevaba el cabello muy rizado—. Venga, súbelo en el carrito. No tendrás que arrastrarlo hasta el final del andén.

—Estoy bien.

—Venga, te juro que no te lo voy a robar —dijo el chico alto—. Mi nombre es Bobby, y tienes toda la pinta de ser de primero, como mi hermana.

—Vale, gracias —aceptó Stephen, caminando junto a ellos—. Me llamo Stephen Cornfoot —dijo al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo muy maleducado al no presentarse cómo se debía.

—Anda, ¿eres hermano de Ethan?

—Sí.

Stephen arrugó la nariz. Ethan no hablaba demasiado de Hogwarts en casa, quizás porque nunca estaba ahí. Desde el divorcio de sus padres, el mayor de los Cornfoot evitaba estar en casa lo más posible. Stephen trataba de hacer que sus hermanas menores, Amy y Susan, pudieran ignorar la actitud de su madre.

—Tenemos pociones juntos, es un tipo muy listo —comentó Bobby, que parecía ser del tipo conversador—. Mandy, ¿por qué no saludas?

—Hola —dijo la niña examinándolo de pies a cabeza y saludándolo con la mano aunque sin acercarse demasiado—. ¿Qué tal?

—Bien, gracias.

Stephen no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Mucho menos con esa niña que tampoco parecía particularmente interesada.

—Stephen, ¡aquí estás! —su madre apareció de la nada, salvándolo de una conversación incómoda que el muchacho no quería tener—. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Voy a dejar mi baúl, mamá —bufó él, de malos modos—. No importa.

—Tu padre se fue hace unos minutos. Tenía una reunión en el trabajo o algo así —añadió su madre, sin hacer ni un gesto que indicara que ayudaría a su hijo a mover su baúl—. Me pidió que te dijera que buena suerte y que le escribas. Aunque considerando que es poco probable que él te escriba de vuelta, no creo que necesites hacerlo.

Stephen puso los ojos en blanco, confiando en que su madre no iba a verlo. No era como que ella siempre estuviera dispuesta a prestarle su atención, en persona o de otra forma. Estaba más ocupada de quejarse de su

—Es típico de tu padre hacer esto, no ayudar ni un poco. A este paso no llegaremos al final del tren para dejar la maleta. ¿Dónde está tu hermano? Debería estar ayudándote.

Stephen decidió ignorarla, arrastrando el baúl cómo podía.

Mandy Brocklehurst vio alejarse al chico del baúl, mientras su madre hablaba incesantemente a su lado. Pobre chico, no parecía nada de contento con lo que estaba escuchando. Mandy agradecía tanto tener a sus padres y a su hermano para ayudarla con todo lo que significaba ir a Hogwarts.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó su madre.

—Un poco.

—Ya sabes que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Y nos veremos en diciembre, cuando nos visites para Navidad.

—Y siempre me vas a tener a mí para echarte una mano.

—¿Pero si no quedo en Hufflepuff? —preguntó la chica—. No te voy a ver todo el tiempo.

—Las familias suelen ir a las mismas casas, es cosa de mirar a los Weasley —dijo el chico, señalando a un grupo de pelirrojos que estaban despidiéndose de su madre en el andén. La única chica del grupo parecía ser menor que todos y estaba llorando con la nariz moquillenta—. Y si no, me verás en las horas de comida. Y sabes que siempre que necesites algo voy a estar ahí.

—Vaaaale —musitó Mandy, no del todo convencida. Hace varios días que tenía la sensación en el pecho de que no quedaría en la misma casa que su hermano. Bobby metió los baúles en el vagón del equipaje y se despidió de sus padres para ir a buscar a sus amigos.

—Vamos a estar esperando tu carta con todos los detalles de la selección —dijo su padre, acariciándole la cabeza con cariño—. No olvides hacer muchos amigos y disfrutar tu tiempo en Hogwarts.

—Y estudiar, que es importante —añadió su madre, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Se supone que para eso vas.

—Sí, mamá.

—¿Por qué no subes al tren, cariño? Puedes empezar a hacer amigos con tus nuevos compañeros.

Mandy arrugó la nariz. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía un poco de miedo. ¿Y si metía la pata en Hogwarts? ¿Y si hacía el ridículo?

—Todo va a estar bien, linda —susurró su madre, abrazándola de nuevo—. Te hice unos sándwiches para el camino y metí algunos brownies para que compartas.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Ven y dale un abrazo a tu viejo, enana —dijo su padre, abrazándola con fuerza—. Y arriba, que ya se va el tren.

Mandy volvió a abrazar a sus padres y subió al Expreso de Hogwarts, con el estómago hecho un nudo. Era primera vez que se iba de casa por tanto tiempo. De hecho, nunca había pasado la noche afuera ni nada por el estilo. Ni siquiera con sus amigas del colegio muggle. Las echaría de menos en Hogwarts, de eso estaba segura.

—¡Mandy! —Su hermano se acercó a ella en el pasillo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Lo acompañaban sus amigos Michaela y Archie, que siempre pasaban unas semanas en casa de los Brocklehurst en los veranos—. Vimos a un grupo de chicos de primero en ese compartimento, a lo mejor tienen espacio para uno más.

Por supuesto que su hermano no querría sentarse con ella en el tren. Después de todo, ella era sólo una novata.

—Dicen que Harry Potter está en el tren —agregó Michaela, una chica rubia preciosa y de brillantes ojos verdes—. O eso dicen los Weasley.

—Conociéndolos, puede ser una de sus bromas —dijo Archie, que a Mandy siempre le había parecido muy serio y aburrido—. Pero creo que podría ser verdad, nació en 1980, ¿no?

—Supongo. —Bobby se encogió de hombros, como si la presencia del héroe del mundo mágico no le importara demasiado—. Vamos, Mandy, a hacer amigos —le dijo a su hermana—. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes buscarnos por ahí. Aún no encontramos asiento. Pero por ahora nos llaman nuestros compañeros para hablar no sé qué cosa de quidditch.

Mandy asintió con la cabeza mientras su hermano se alejaba junto a sus amigos. Michaela le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, que hizo que a Mandy le diera un brinco el corazón. Respirando hondo, intentó recordar dónde le había dicho su hermano que había visto a los chicos de su edad. ¿A la derecha, no?

Se asomó a la primera puerta que vio, pero los alumnos parecían mayores que ella. Por supuesto que no iban a dejarla sentarse con ellos. En eso, un chico rubio flanqueado por dos niños de su edad, pero enormes, apareció en el pasillo. Uno de los chicos estaba agitando la mano, que parecía tener una herida minúscula.

—No puedo creer que Potter haya preferido juntarse con ese Weasley en vez de nosotros —dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras como si hablar le diera una pereza suprema. Mandy supo en ese instante que ese chico no le iba a caer bien—. ¿Qué miras, tú? —añadió en dirección a Mandy, con una mueca de deprecio grabada en su rostro pálido.

—Nada. Sólo busco dónde sentarme.

—Pues con nosotros no.

—Tampoco quería —bufó ella de malos modos. Qué niño más desagradable—. Pero están bloqueando el pasillo y necesito pasar.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y se movió un par de milímetros para dejarla pasar por el estrecho pasillo. Aunque obviamente no era lo suficiente ancho para ella, Mandy levantó la cabeza y pasó junto a ellos intentando evitar el contacto en lo posible.

—Qué asco de pelo —escuchó decir al rubio, pero sólo le respondió con una mirada furibunda. Tipos como ése no merecían que gastara más energía en ellos.

Sin mirar atrás, echó a andar por el pasillo buscando un compartimento para sentarse. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que pasarse todo el viaje merodeando en los pasillos del tren. Además, tenía hambre y ganas de comer lo que su madre le había enviado.

Pasó junto a un chico de su edad que también parecía estar perdido. Él la miró por un momento, pero no dijo nada. Ella tampoco y él siguió su camino por el pasillo del tren.

—Hola —una chica rubia con el pelo en dos coletas la saludó desde un compartimento. Tenía hoyuelos en las mejillas y parecía simpática—. Aquí queda un espacio, por si quieres sentarte con nosotros. Soy Susan Bones, por cierto.

—Mandy Brocklehurst —se presentó ella a su vez, entrando al diminuto compartimento, donde habían otros chicos de primero: un irlandés que se presentó como Seamus, y una chica menuda que dijo que se llamaba Fay.

Kevin vio cómo la chica con la que acababa de cruzarse entraba a un compartimento. ¿Acaso todo el mundo se conocía en este colegio? Seguro que sí, todos los magos vivían en un mundillo diminuto en el que todos se conocían. Y él estaba completamente afuera de ese universo. Soltó un bufido exasperado, justo en el momento en que una niña rubia con una cola de caballo salía de un compartimento.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al verlo, acercándose con una sonrisa.

—Sí, sí. Sólo que no sé dónde sentarme —dijo Kevin.

—Oh, en nuestro compartimento hay espacio. Sólo estamos Dean y yo —dijo la chica, sin dejar de sonreír. Parecía amable y Kevin lo agradeció. A lo mejor no todo estaba perdido en ese colegio tan extraño.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Claro. Yo iba al baño un minuto, pero Dean es muy simpático —dijo ella, indicándole que entrara antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Dentro del compartimento estaba un chico de tez oscura (más oscura que la de Kevin, que según su madre era café con leche) y muy alto.

—Esto… la chica que estaba aquí dijo que podía sentarme con ustedes —dijo Kevin ante la mirada inquisitiva que lo recibió—. Tú eres Dean, ¿no?

—Exactamente. Lisa parece estar decidida a encontrar a todos los abandonados en el tren y acogerlos ella misma —bromeó el muchacho—. Pero es genial, porque de verdad creo que todos se conocen aquí.

—¿Si?

—O sea, todo el mundo se saluda y todo. En Londres no conozco ni a todos mis vecinos —comentó Dean, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Kevin, Kevin Entwhistle. Tú… esto… ¿tu familia tampoco es mágica? —preguntó el muchacho sentándose en uno de los asientos.

—No, asumo que para ti también esto fue una sorpresa —dijo Dean con una sonrisa—. La mamá de Lisa es bruja, pero su padre es muggle, así que entiende un poco.

—¿Muggle?

—No mágico, por lo que me han explicado. Hay tantas cosas extrañas en este mundo que de verdad no sé cómo se supone que aprendamos todo.

—Ya.

Kevin empezaba a sospechar que las clases serían lo de menos a la hora de acostumbrarse a cosas nuevas. Después de todo, todos los demás habían tenido años para acostumbrarse a cosas como el andén 9 y 3/4. Chicos como Dean y él no tenían esa ventaja.

Lisa volvió a entrar en el compartimento.

—Había un chico callado que estaba solo en el pasillo, le pregunté si quería venir a sentarse con nosotros, pero no ha querido —dijo sentándose junto a Kevin—. Tu nombre, por cierto. No te pregunté.

Su cara redonda se iluminó con la sonrisa que le dirigió al muchacho. Tenía sendos hoyuelos en las mejillas y ojos muy azules. Más azules de los que él había visto en su vida.

—Kevin. ¿Tú eres Lisa, no? —preguntó.

—Exactamente.

—¿Qué sabes de Hogwarts? —preguntó Kevin rápidamente. Si esa chica era hija de una bruja, seguramente podía hablarles del colegio y de la magia, y ellos se las arreglarían para mimetizarse con el resto.

—Es un colegio antiquísimo, tiene como mil años. Los alumnos están divididos en cuatro casas —empezó Lisa—: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, y Hufflepuff.

—¿Y cómo los dividen?

—No estoy muy segura, pero creo que tiene que ver con las personalidades de cada uno. Cada fundador tenía preferencias para qué tipo de alumnos querían educar y se han mantenido a lo largo de los siglos.

—¿Y en qué casa vas a estar tú?

—No lo sé. Mi mamá fue Hufflepuff, y es una casa genial. Y Albus Dumbledore, el director, estuvo en Gryffindor —enumeró Lisa—. También está Ravenclaw, donde estuvo mi abuela. Y claro, Slytherin…

—¿Cuál es el problema con esa?

—Dicen —Lisa bajó la voz antes de seguir hablando, como si temiera que alguien estuviera escuchándolos— que los mayores magos oscuros han salido de ahí. Incluso… Ya-Sabes-Quién.

—¿Ya-Sabes-Quién? —Dean y Kevin se miraron sin entender de qué estaba hablando esa chica.

—Oh, claro. No saben —Lisa suspiró—. Hace muchos años hubo una guerra entre magos. Había un grupo que quería dominar a los muggles y «limpiar» la magia —explicó con un tono amargo—. Hasta que el líder, un mago tan tenebroso que nadie dice su nombre, murió.

—¿Cómo?

—Nadie sabe, sólo que trató de matar a un bebé que se llamaba Harry Potter y algo salió mal. De hecho, Harry será nuestro compañero.

Kevin no sabía cómo debía sentirse ante eso. Ese chico seguramente había tenido una vida difícil, no debía ser fácil vivir con eso sobre sus hombros.

—¿Una guerra? —Dean enarcó las cejas.

—Sí. Nadie quiere hablar mucho de eso, la verdad. Fueron años muy complicados y Ya-Sabes-Quién era un mago muy poderoso.

—Oh. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Lisa se removió en su asiento.

—No decimos su nombre —susurró, como si temiera que alguien la estuviera escuchando.

—¿Nadie? —preguntó Kevin con un tono de voz normal—. ¿Tan malo era?

—Supongo. —Lisa seguía susurrando.

Antes de que ninguno pudiese agregar algo más, una chica abrió la puerta del compartimento, seguida por un muchacho de cara redonda.

—Neville ha perdido a su sapo —informó la niña con voz mandona. Su cabello rizado parecía ocupar casi todo el espacio de la puerta—. ¿No lo han visto?

—No, pero te avisamos si lo vemos.

La niña asintió con la cabeza y desapareció por la puerta. Lisa y los dos chicos se quedaron callados por unos momentos, hasta que Kevin decidió preguntar más cosas acerca de su nuevo colegio.

—¿Cómo es Hogwarts?

—No he estado nunca —respondió Lisa—. Mi mamá dice que es un castillo enorme y que puedes sentir la magia en él.

Kevin asintió, aunque no estaba seguro de entender a qué se refería Lisa con eso de sentir la magia. Quiso preguntar algo más, pero la puerta del compartimento volvió a abrirse, dejando pasar a una niña pelirroja y muy pecosa.

—Compartimento equivocado —dijo al verlos, con un marcado acento escocés—. Hola, por cierto —añadió antes de salir.

Morag arrugó la nariz al salir al pasillo. Estaba segura que estaban en ese compartimento. Al subir al tren se había sentado con una chica llamada Hannah Abbott y un muchacho desgarbado, Wayne Hopkins. Al rato se les había sumado un chico muy estirado, Ernie Macmillan y Morag había tenido que salir a respirar un poco. Además, tenía hambre. ¿Cuándo pasaría la bruja del carrito?

La niña se asomó a otro compartimento, ocupado por chicos mayores. ¿Cómo se había perdido tan pronto?

—¡Morag! ¿Qué haces en el pasillo? —Su hermano mayor, Malcolm, acababa de salir de un compartimento, seguido de uno de sus mejores amigos, Oliver Wood, que a veces pasaba los veranos con ellos.

—Fui al baño y me perdí —explicó ella—. Pero ya vuelvo.

—¿Primer año en Hogwarts? —preguntó Oliver—. Bienvenida, Morag.

—Gracias —musitó ella, sintiendo cómo las mejillas se le ponían coloradas y la cara empezaba a arderle—. Voy a buscar a los demás —añadió rápidamente. Por suerte para ella, no tuvo que andar mucho para encontrar su compartimento.

—¿Ya pasó la señora del carrito? —preguntó dejándose caer en el asiento junto a Ernie.

—No, aún no —respondió ese, arrugando un poco la nariz. Iba vestido como un niño pijo, con el cabello limpiamente partido a un lado. Seguramente no aprobaba que Morag llevara una túnica demasiado grande y que su cabello indomable estuviera hecho un desastre—. Por cierto, ¿ya saben a qué casa van a llegar?

—No creo que nadie lo sepa antes de llegar, Ernie —dijo Hannah, con una sonrisa en su rostro pálido.

—Oh, yo iré a Hufflepuff —dijo él, sentándose un poco más erguido. Morag tuvo que obligarse a no poner los ojos en blanco ante la pomposidad—. Toda mi familia ha ido ahí, es una tradición familiar.

—Mi familia también suele ir a Hufflepuff, aunque creo que hay algunos Gryffindor y Ravenclaws por ahí. No Slytherins, que yo sepa —comentó Hannah—. Supongo que cualquier casa estará bien.

—Excepto Slytherin, ¿no? —soltó Morag, sin pensarlo mucho—. Es la casa de Quién-Tú-Sabes.

—Claro. ¿Quién podría querer estar ahí? —dijo Ernie—. ¿Tú sabes en qué casa vas a quedar?

—No, ni idea. Mi papá estuvo en Ravenclaw, pero mi hermano cayó en Gryffindor, como mamá —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros—. La verdad, me da un poco lo mismo.

—¿Cómo dices eso? Tu casa es importantísima para tu vida en Hogwarts —Ernie la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si le impactara que alguien pudiera decir esas palabras—. Con ellos convivirás por el resto de los años y todo eso.

Morag se encogió de hombros nuevamente y Hannah lo tomó como una invitación a cambiar el tema, mencionando algo de los Chudley Canons. Morag era fan de los Magpies de Montrose, por supuesto, pero eso no quitaba que siguiera a otros equipos de quidditch. Además, con su padre y hermano en casa, era imposible hacerlo de otra forma. Tanto Malcolm como papá eran ávidos seguidores del quidditch, y ella había crecido con eso. Era divertido y volar era una de sus pasiones en la vida. Era una pena que en primer año no pudieran volar, porque ella estaba segura que era mejor cazadora que cualquiera de los que jugaban en el colegio. O eso decía Malcolm.

Cuando pasó la bruja del carrito, los niños se encontraban abocados en una discusión acerca de la última temporada de las Arpías de Holyhead, que acababan de incorporar a Gwenog Jones, una golpeadora excelente, que había salido poco antes de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué quieren del carrito?

Morag compró unas ranas de chocolate y una caja de grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores. Con Malcom solían jugar a comerlos con los ojos cerrados y a intentar adivinar los sabores. El peor había sido uno de detergente que había probado a los ocho años, aunque el segundo lugar se lo llevaba el de pimienta.

—Otra Morgana, la tengo cinco veces —comentó Wayne, mostrando la tarjeta que había sacado de una de las ranas de chocolate que había comprado—. ¿Alguien la quiere?

Todos se negaron, aduciendo que tenían varias copias de la dichosa tarjeta. Wayne la guardó en su bolso de mano, refunfuñando que cómo era posible que siempre le salieran los mismos brujos. Morag sonrió para sus adentros. Ernie, a su lado, seguía hablando de su familia y los años de tradición mágica que los ataban a Hufflepuff.

Morag esperaba que en cualquier casa que estuviera ella, Ernie no. No era un mal chico, pero ella estaba segura de que ella no iba a poder aguantar siete años de pomposidad en su oreja.

—Dijiste que tenías un hermano en Gryffindor, ¿no? —preguntó Hannah, que también debía estar ansiosa por cambiar de tema.

Antes de que Morag pudiera responder, un chico alto y de cabello desordenado entró al compartimento. Tenía aspecto de aburrido y parecía ser mayor que ellos, aunque Morag no podía estar segura de qué edad tenía.

—Dice el prefecto que deben ponerse las túnicas, estamos a punto de llegar al colegio —dijo con un tono que dejaba en claro que había un millón de cosas que prefería hacer a darle esa información a los novatos.

Morag cogió su túnica del bolso que había empacado esa mañana. Era una de las viejas de Malcolm, que le había quedado pequeña y le servía a Morag. Total, eran túnicas de colegio, todas básicamente iguales.

Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Ernie la miraba con incredulidad, como preguntándose qué era lo que esa chica llevaba puesto. Claro, su túnica era nueva y estaba tan almidonada que hubiera podido levantarse sola. Morag se obligó a contenerse de soltarle alguna lindeza.

El tren se detuvo con una sacudida y los chicos salieron del compartimento rápidamente. Ya se podían ver las túnicas de las cuatro casas, y los novatos eran más obvios que nunca con sus túnicas sin marcar. Afuera ya había oscurecido. En el andén, el hombre más grande que Morag había visto en su vida estaba gritando que los de primer año tenían que seguirlo.

—Ése es Hagrid, el guardián de las llaves. Dicen que es medio —dijo un chico alto detrás de Morag. Llevaba túnicas de novato y el pelo muy corto—. Permiso —añadió, y sin esperar a que Morag y Hannah se movieran, les dio un empujón.

—Qué idiota —masculló Morag, medio para sus adentros.

—Michael, apúrate —gritó un chico de anteojos cuadrados que iba un poco más adelante. El chico se acercó al grupo compuesto por dos muchachos y dos chicas de su edad—. Tenemos que ir por aquí.

Siguieron al guardián de las llaves por un estrecho sendero que llevaba a las orillas del lago. El guardián les indicó que en unos momentos verían por primera vez el colegio, justo antes de llegar a un lugar donde los esperaban unos botes de aspecto frágil. Se escuchó un «oooh» emocionado de entre los chicos ante la visión del castillo sobre el pequeño cerro. Era imponente, con sus altos torreones de piedra.

—No más de cuatro por bote —dijo Hagrid, mientras ayudaba a un chico regordete a subirse a uno de ellos.

—Somos cinco —apunto Emma, una de las chicas del grupo de Michael.

—Yo puedo pasearme al de allá —se ofreció Justin, que se había pasado la mayor parte del viaje en tren muy callado—. No es problema.

Michael ayudó a Tracey y Emma a subirse al bote, y él y Terry las siguieron. Una vez que todos los alumnos de primer año estuvieron en sus respectivos botes, el guardabosques, que tenía su propio bote, probablemente reforzado, gritó.

—¿¡Todos arriba!? —Miró a su alrededor para confirmar esto y añadió—: ¡Adelante!

Ante esa palabra, los botes empezaron a deslizarse por la superficie del agua. Tracey, sentada en un borde bajó la mano para rozar el agua con los dedos.

—Cuidado, hay un calamar gigante —dijo Terry, ante lo cual la chica levantó la mano inmediatamente, aunque lo miró sin saber si se trataba de una broma o no.

Los botecitos navegaron en dirección hacia el castillo, en dirección a una cueva en el acantilado bajo él. Hagrid les indicó que bajaran las cabezas, lo que no era necesario en el caso de Emma, que era muy bajita.

El túnel los llevó una especie de puerto subterráneo, donde los botes se detuvieron. El primero en bajarse fue un niño rubio que iba seguido de dos chicos enormes. Tenía una mueca de asco en la cara, sólo comparable a la mirada estúpida de los dos gorilas que lo seguían.

—Venga, por aquí —les indicó Hagrid mientras los guiaba por unas escalaras talladas en la piedra, que los llevaron a una explanada de pasto justo enfrente de la enorme puerta de roble—. ¿Todos aquí? Tú, ¿aún tienes tu sapo? —le preguntó al niño regordete, que se había pasado medio viaje en tren buscando a su mascota.

Tras comprobar que todo estaba en orden, el guardián de las llaves levantó su enorme puño y golpeó a la puerta, que se abrió de inmediato revelando a una bruja de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda. Tenía cara de ser severa, el tipo de persona que uno no quiere hacer enfadar.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid, señalando al grupo de niños detrás de él.

—Gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí —dijo ella con un movimiento de la cabeza, mientras abría la puerta para dejarlos pasar al interior.

El vestíbulo era enorme, y las velas lo iluminaban con calidez. Michael sonrió. Eso parecía un principio auspicioso, en cualquier caso. Mientras la bruja los guiaba sobre los suelos de piedra, Michael se fijó en las reacciones de sus compañeros. La mayoría parecían emocionados e intrigados, como la chica pelirroja que miraba a todos lados con curiosidad. Otros, como el chico rubio que había sido el primero en bajar de los botes, tenía una expresión estudiadamente aburrida.

La profesora McGonagall los llevó a una habitación junto al Gran Salón, desde donde se escuchaban las voces de los alumnos mayores, hablando agitadamente. La profesora les dio un breve discurso acerca de las casas, enfatizando que la casa en la que fueran sorteados sería una suerte de familia substituta en sus años escolares o algo por el estilo. También dijo algo acerca de puntos que se ganarían para una copa al final del año.

—La ceremonia de sorteo empezara en unos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que se arreglen lo más que puedan mientras esperan.

Tracey se pasó las manos por el pelo, para asegurarse de que se viera bien, mientras que Terry se despeinó un poco más el cabello oscuro.

—Me preguntó qué será la selección —dijo una chica rubia y guapa a la derecha de Michael. El chico alto y un tanto sombrío que estaba a su lado se encogió de hombros. Parecía harto de estar ahí.

—Mi hermano dijo que sería una especie de prueba —comentó la pelirroja curiosa, con un marcado acento escocés—. Pero no sé si creerle.

Sin embargo, los nervios se dejaban sentir en el grupo de chicos. La única que parecía tener ganas de hablar era una chica que había ayudado a buscar el sapo del niño regordete. Por lo bajo, estaba susurrando rápidamente todos los hechizos que aparentemente había memorizado durante el verano.

—¿Qué crees que sea? —la de la pregunta era una niña rubia de cara redonda, que le sonrió tímidamente.

—Ni idea, pero espero que no nos hagan pelear contra un troll —contestó Michael, ganándose una mirada horrorizada de Tracey y una preocupada de la niña rubia.

—No creo que sea eso —dijo ella—. Lisa Turpin —se presentó.

—Michael Corner —respondió él.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se escuchó un grito ahogado. Unos veinte fantasmas blanco perlados acababan de atravesar las paredes, hablando entre ellos y sin apenas dirigirles una mirada a los novatos.

Lisa los miró con curiosidad. Aunque sabía que existían, nunca había visto un fantasma en vivo y en directo. Parecían hechos de humo. Uno de ellos, que llevaba un cuello isabelino y media ajustadas, pareció sorprendido por verlos ahí, mientras que el fantasma que parecía un monje se acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro traslúcido.

—¡Novatos! ¿A punto de ser sorteados, supongo? —Algunos le respondieron con la cabeza, aún sorprendidos por la presencia de todos esos espíritus—. Espero verlos en Hufflepuff, mi vieja casa.

—Ni muerto —masculló el chico rubio y desagradable que Lisa se había encontrado en el tren. Arrastraba las palabras y tenía una mueca de asco pintada en la cara.

—A moverse —dijo una voz dura, la profesora McGonagall acababa de volver—. La ceremonia está a punto de empezar.

Les indicó que formaran una fila y la siguieran. Lisa se puso delante de Dean y detrás de una chica menuda de pelo oscuro y muy corto, que miraba todo con un poco de asco. Sintiendo cómo el estómago le daba vueltas, Lisa caminó por el Gran Comedor, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella.

—Mira el techo —dijo una niña morena a su lado y Lisa levantó la cabeza, conteniendo una exclamación de admiración. El techo parecía mostrar las estrellas, que se confundían con las velas que flotaban en el aire sobre las mesas en las que estaban sentados los alumnos.

La profesora McGonagall les indicó que se detuvieran y se adelantó para poner un taburete y un sombrero de mago en el estrado frente a la mesa de los profesores. Lisa alcanzó a preguntarse qué se suponía que fuera eso, cuando una costura junto al borde del sombrero se abrió para dejarlo cantar.

Sí, cantar.

La canción iba sobre los fundadores y las cualidades que apreciaban en sus alumnos. Terminaba desafiando a los alumnos nuevos a ponérselo para saber cuál era su lugar en el colegio. La profesora McGonagall se adelantó, ahora sosteniendo un rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando diga sus nombres, deben pasar adelante y ponerse el sombrero para ser sorteados —explicó rápidamente—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

La niña rubia de las coletas —que tenía un aspecto muy dulce—, se adelantó e hizo lo que se le indicaba. El sombrero no se demoró mucho en enviarla a Hufflepuff, cuya mesa estalló en aplausos mientras ella se sentaba entre ellos.

—¡Boot, Terry!

El sombrero lo envió a Ravenclaw tras unos momentos de reflexión. Los demás alumnos fueron sorteados uno a uno, incluyendo a Michael Corner y Stephen Cornfoot para la casa de las águilas. Lisa vio como Kevin, con quien había compartido en el tren, se convertía en uno de los Ravenclaws, mientras que la niña de pelo enmarañado y dientes largos era enviada a Gryffindor. La ceremonia siguió, con Morag MacDougal, Roger Malone y Sue Li enviados a Ravenclaw, recibiendo aplausos de sus nuevos compañeros de casa.

Una de las gemelas morenas fue enviada a Ravenclaw, mientras que la segunda fue a Gryffindor. Tras algunos alumnos más, la profesora McGonagall anunció:

—¡Potter, Harry!

Automáticamente, el Gran Comedor se sumió en el silencio. Lisa no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por Harry, que parecía tan pequeño con el sombrero en la cabeza. Sabía que todo el mundo estaba esperando a saber en qué casa caía el héroe más importante del mundo mágico. Tras unos largos momentos, el sombrero gritó ¡GRYFFINDOR! La casa de los leones estalló en gritos y aplausos aún más estruendosos que antes.

Ahora sólo quedaban unos pocos por ser sorteados. Dean fue enviado a Gryffindor, donde se sentó junto a la niña de pelo enmarañado y a una chica delgada de pelo negro. Sólo quedaban Lisa y dos chicos más.

—¡Turpin, Lisa! —anunció la profesora y la niña se adelantó para sentarse en el taburete. Pronto, el sombrero le cubrió los ojos.

«Así que aquí tenemos a alguien que no tiene miedo al trabajo duro, ni a hacer lo correcto» dijo la voz del sombrero dentro de su cabeza. «Eres leal, Lisa Turpin. Y fiel a tus principios. Creo que Hufflepuff podría ser una casa para ti. Pero hay algo más… quieres saber cosas. Quieres aprender… creo que sé cuál es tu lugar…»

—¡Ravenclaw! —anunció el sombrero, y Lisa corrió a sentarse junto a Kevin y a una chica pelirroja y pecosa, que rápidamente se presentó como Morag MacDougal. Tras unas palabras, sin demasiado sentido, el director dio comienzo al banquete. Cuando los platos aparecieron llenos de comida frente a ellos, Kevin dejó escapar un silbido.

—¿Cómo hicieron eso?

—Son los elfos domésticos de las cocinas, ellos limpian y se encargan de las comidas en Hogwarts —explicó una chica mayor con el pelo rizado y una P en el pecho—. Mi nombre es Penelope Clearwater, y soy una de los prefectos de la casa. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, pueden hablar conmigo. Por cierto —añadió mirando a Kevin—, creo que eres hijo de muggles, ¿no?

—Sí, ¿cómo…?

—Yo también, así que conozco la expresión de tu cara. Es bastante extraño, ¿no?

Morag, sentada al otro lado de Lisa, estaba abocada en comer la mayor cantidad posible de papas fritas en un tiempo récord y sólo se detuvo cuando un chico de pelo castaño y tan pecoso como ella se acercó a la mesa.

—Así que Ravenclaw, enana —le dijo, dándole una palmada en la espalda—. No te olvides de escribirle a papá.

—Ya sé, Malcolm —respondió Morag, con la boca aún llena de papas—. No te preocupes por mí.

—No me preocupo de ti —se burló él—. Sólo de tus compañeros que van a quedarse sin comida si sigues comiendo así. Ah, y Oliver dice que felicitaciones por tu selección —añadió antes de volver a su mesa, riendo ante la cara de su hermana, que se había puesto casi del mismo color que su cabello.

—¿Y ese? —preguntó Terry Boot, el chico de los anteojos.

—Mi hermano. Es… somos cercanos.

—Es un idiota —soltó Michael Corner, que estaba junto a Terry. Morag le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

—No vuelvas a hablar así de mi hermano —espetó de malos modos, a pesar de la sonrisa relajada del chiquillo—. Si lo haces, te tragarás tus palabras —añadió, con su acento escocés aún más marcado de lo normal.

Lisa decidió que era el momento de intervenir y le preguntó a Terry de dónde venía, lo que sirvió para relajar un poco el ambiente, aunque no logró hacer que Morag dejara de mirarlo como si pensara en cortarle la cabeza.

—Nottingham, hay un barrio mágico pequeñito y ahí viven mis padres —contestó Terry, empezando a hablar de su familia y sus hobbies. El chico rubio que estaba sentado a unos asientos de él, junto a Padma Patil, puso atención al oír que Terry mencionaba al Puddlemere United.

—¿Has visto el último partido? Fue un desastre —le preguntó.

—Sí, patético. Menos mal que han cambiado al entrenador —respondió Terry, sonriendo al ver que había otro fan de su equipo. Su padre lo había llevado al partido el mes anterior, lo que era una de las cosas que ambos compartían a menudo.

Después de la comida, los platos se llenaron de postres, mientras Terry y Anthony seguían hablando de sus jugadores preferidos y cuál sería su equipo ideal. Michael se les había unido, hablando muy entusiasmado de los Tornados de Tutshill, a pesar de que el equipo era un total desastre. Padma les había cambiado el asiento, aburrida de que hablaran por encima de ella, y estaba abocada en una conversación con Lisa Turpin y la pelirroja de mal genio que casi le había arrancado la cabeza a Michael, Morag.

—Esto está buenísimo —dijo Michael, mientras se llenaba el plato de helado y galletas.

—Aprovechen ahora, el resto del año la comida es asquerosa —bromeó un prefecto, ganándose miradas horrorizadas por parte de todos los alumnos de primero—. No me miren así, es un chiste.

—Uno fatal —comentó Anthony, antes de volver su atención al plato que tenía delante, donde una torta de chocolate decorada con frutillas reclamaba su atención—. Por cierto, Terry, ¿tú vuelas?

—A veces, con mis primos —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad era que el quidditch le encantaba, pero nunca se le había dado bien, mientras que sus primos se defendían bastante bien. De hecho, el mayor de ellos, Ian, había sido capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff en sus años escolares. Pero no iba a admitir eso delante de Anthony, por supuesto.

—¿Volar? —preguntó una chica morena sentada a un lado de ellos, que había estado hablando con una menuda de cabello negro liso—. ¿Cómo hacen eso?

—Sí, con escobas —replicó Terry, asumiendo que se trataba de una hija de muggles, para la que todo era nuevo. Por suerte eso sirvió para desviar la conversación del quidditch, ya que la chica pareció un tanto sorprendida por esa respuesta.

—Pensé que eso era cosa de los cuentos —dijo ella.

—De algún lado tenían que salir, ¿no? —Terry se llevó un enorme bocado de torta y helado a la boca—. Y el quidditch es el mejor deporte del mundo.

La chica morena lo miró con una ceja alzada que mostraba su escepticismo ante esa afirmación. Ya cambiaría de opinión cuando viera un partido en persona.

Cuando los platos estuvieron despejados —nunca hay que subestimar el hambre de un batallón de niños en su primera noche escolar—, el director se levantó de su asiento al centro de la mesa de profesores.

—Algunas palabras ahora que hemos comido y bebido —les dijo, antes de dar varias indicaciones importantes, como objetos prohibidos en el colegio y recordarles que los bosques de los terrenos del castillo estaban prohibidos para todos los alumnos. También mencionó que las pruebas para los equipos de quidditch del colegio, lo que alcanzó a emocionar a Terry, aunque la emoción le duró poco, ya que los de primer año no podían usar escobas.

»Y finalmente, debo decirles que este año el pasillo del tercer piso del ala derecha está prohibido para todos los que no deseen sufrir una muerte dolorosa —terminó de decir Dumbledore, provocando inmediatamente un silencio sepulcral, sólo roto por algunas risas incómodas.

—Es una broma, ¿no? —susurró Anthony junto a Terry, que sólo le devolvió una mirada extrañada. ¿Qué clase de colegio tenía cosas que fueran un peligro mortal para los alumnos en los pasillos?

Anthony le hizo un gesto a su hermana, que era una de los Premios Anuales de ese año, pero ella lo ignoró, parecía estar comentando las palabras del director con un prefecto que tenía cara de preocupado. Terry tenía dos hermanos menores, Aidan y Nate, pero tenían cinco y dos años respectivamente. Aún faltarían muchos años para tenerlos en el colegio. De hecho, con Nate nunca coincidiría, lo que era una pena. Le hubiera gustado tener hermanos más cercanos y verlos en los pasillos, o guiarlos en su primer día. O un hermano mayor que hiciera lo mismo.

A pesar de sus últimas palabras, el director los instó a cantar el himno escolar, indicándoles a todos que eligieran su melodía preferida, lo que hizo que todo el mundo terminara de cantar en momentos diferentes. Los últimos fueron unos gemelos pelirrojos, que estaban cantándolo con una lenta melodía de marcha fúnebre.

—Ah, la música. Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí —dijo el director antes de mandarlos a dormir.

Terry bostezó, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo cansado que estaba. Después de todo, llevaba despierto desde muy temprano por la mañana. Los párpados empezaban a pesarle, por lo que no dudó ni un momento en levantarse para seguir a la prefecta que les indicaba que se formaran en una fila detrás de ella.

—No quieren perderse, así que lo mejor es que me sigan —les explicó, antes de guiarlos hacia las puertas del comedor.

Padma miró a su alrededor, buscando a Parvati entre la masa de alumnos nuevos de Gryffindor, que en esos momentos estaban formándose alrededor de un prefecto pelirrojo, que estaba dando instrucciones con un tono mandón que seguramente no le hacía gracia a ninguno de ellos.

—¡Padma! —la escuchó, justo antes de que su hermana se abalanzara sobre ella. En todos sus años de vida, nunca habían dormido separadas. Era primera vez que las dos no compartirían habitación y eso era un poco raro—. Es… muy raro todo, ¿no crees?

—Un poco —comentó la otra, que era menos efusiva que su gemela. No quería decirlo, pero de verdad estaba un tanto incómoda ante la idea de pasar la noche sin su hermana.

—Tenías razón esta mañana cuando dijiste que no acabaríamos juntas —dijo Parvati en un susurro. Sus padres les habían dicho que no tenían que hablar de la habilidad de Padma para predecir el futuro, que era un secreto de familia y que mientras menos gente lo supiera era mejor para todos.

—¡Parvati! —Llamó una niña de cabello largo y castaño, atado con una cinta rosa en la coronilla—. ¡Nos vamos a la sala común!

—Tengo que irme, pero nos vemos mañana —dijo la aludida, dándole un nuevo abrazo a su hermana—. ¿No es emocionante?

Padma no supo qué decir, así que se limitó a despedirse con la mano mientras Parvati se alejaba del brazo de la otra niña. La prefecta rubia y de pelo rizado estaba contándolos y una vez que estuvo satisfecha, empezó a llevarlos hacia una torre.

Padma nunca se había sentido tan sola. Sin su mitad, Parvati. Después de todo, ella era siempre la que se encargaba de hacer amigos por ambas. Y sí, las chicas de su casa eran amable y todo, pero no eran su hermana.

—¿Estás bien? —Lisa se había acercado a Padma y le estaba sonriendo suavemente—. Seguro que todo va a estar bien —añadió ante la ausencia de respuesta de la niña—. Venga, vamos detrás del grupo.

La torre de Ravenclaw era la segunda más alta de todo el castillo, sólo superada por la de Astronomía, como les explicó Penelope, la prefecta rubia. Lo que significaba, por supuesto, que tenían que subir montones de escaleras para llegar a ella.

—Por Merlín, ¿falta mucho?

—Venga, Lisa, no es para tanto —dijo Morag, que iba a su lado dando grandes zancadas con sus largas piernas.

—Creo que estamos llegando —susurró Padma, al ver que la prefecta daba vuelta en un pasillo y esperaba junto a la pared. La puerta de roble tenía un llamador de bronce con la forma de la cabeza de un águila.

—¿Atentos todos? —dijo la chica—. No quiero tener que repetir esto, así que presten atención. A diferencia de otras casas, para entrar a la torre no hay una contraseña, sino que deben responder a un acertijo.

—¿Una adivinanza? —musitó un chico moreno detrás de Padma, con un marcado acento irlandés—. Estupendo, soy un desastre para esto.

—Si no pueden adivinarlo, pueden esperar a que otra persona los ayude a entrar.

—Oh, al menos está eso —dijo el chico moreno, que seguía aparentemente mosqueado por la barrera para la Sala Común.

La prefecta golpeó a la puerta y el llamador abrió los ojos, mostrando unos zafiros azules que brillaron en la oscuridad del pasillo, sólo iluminado por un par de antorchas.

—Soy el que jamás descansa y va y viene sin cesar; nunca me puede secar, jamás aburre mi danza —dijo el llamador con una voz profunda y misteriosa. Padma se sonrió para sus adentros, esa era fácil. Siempre se le habían dado bien los acertijos, para frustración de su hermana, que nunca había sido

—El mar —dijo Penelope, y la puerta se abrió para dejarlos pasar al interior de la habitación.

La habitación que los recibió tenía dos niveles, el superior estaba lleno de mesas y sillas que parecían ser muy cómodas, mientras que el inferior estaba rodeado de estanterías a un lado, mientras que el otro consistía en enormes ventanales que iban del techo al suelo y mostraban el lago iluminado por la luna. Una estatua de una bruja de aspecto serio, coronada con una diadema, estaba al centro de las estanterías, franqueada por dos puertas de madera clara. Había sillones y sofás por todos lados, con aspecto cómodo para leer y estudiar. Las cortinas y las decoraciones eran en tonos azulados, que hacían parecer que estaban en el cielo, lo que era acentuado por el techo, que parecía estar encantado de la misma forma que el techo del Gran Comedor, mostrando el cielo de afuera.

Padma sonrió, a pesar de que le hubiera encantado que Parvati estuviera con ella para verla, seguro que le encantaría todo. ¿Cómo sería la sala de Gryffindor? No podía ser tan maravillosa como la suya. Era simplemente perfecta.

—¿Es bonita, no? —dijo un prefecto, que se presentó como Robert Hilliard—. El viento aquí arriba es un sonido muy tranquilizador a la hora de dormir y ayuda a concentrarse a la hora de estudiar. Y de día está muy iluminada, especialmente si hay sol, lo que en Escocia tiende a ser raro —añadió, esperando que la broma relajara el ambiente. El profesor Flitwick me pidió que les dijera que vendrá a decirles unas palabras antes del desayuno de mañana, así que estén preparados. Ahora, Penelope llevará a las chicas a su dormitorio, los chicos tienen que seguirme a mí.

—Vamos, chicas —dijo Penelope, indicándoles que la siguieran por la puerta de la derecha, mientras los chicos siguieron a Hilliard por la izquierda. Padma vio que la chica menuda se despedía con la mano del muchacho moreno que no podía resolver acertijos, antes de que ellos desaparecieran por la puerta. Penelope las guió por unas escaleras en espiral que bajaban hasta una habitación redondeada, con seis camas en torno a una especie de chimenea central. Cada una de ellas estaba rodeada por un escritorio pequeño y un armario, y sobre cada una de ellas había una ventana.

Padma pudo ver que junto a cada cama estaba su baúl, junto con una túnica que mostraba los colores de su casa. Se dirigió a la cama junto a su maleta, mientras las demás hacían lo propio.

—Bueno, las dejo por ahora —dijo Penelope, tras asegurarse de que estuviera en orden y decirles que las luces se apagarían a las diez en punto para los de primer año.

—Hola —dijo la chica menuda, metiéndose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Padma no creía haber hablado con ella durante la cena, aunque creía recordar que la había visto hablar con el chico moreno de los acertijos—. Soy Sue Li.

—Padma Patil.

Las demás también se presentaron: Sally Smith, morena y de cabello en trenzas muy apretadas; Mandy Brocklehurst, con su cabello rizado alrededor de la cabeza; Morag MacDougal, pelirroja y pecosa; y Lisa Turpin, rubia y de rostro redondo.

Sue sonrió a sus compañeras y se sentó en su escritorio, dejando su túnica sobre el edredón azul cielo de su cama. Su madre le había pedido que le escribiera apenas estuviera en su habitación. Sacando un pliego de pergamino y su pluma preferida, empezó a escribirle, con su habitual letra muy cuidada y redondeada. Tendría que ir a la lechucería a primera hora de la mañana, pero no podía esperar a escribirle. Tenía tantas cosas que contarle.

Sabía que mamá estaba triste porque le había llegado el turno de ir al colegio, aunque más que eso era porque papá no estaba ahí para verlo. Había muerto antes de que Sue naciera, durante la guerra, dejando a su viuda embarazada de ocho meses. Su madre siempre hablaba de su marido, un brujo hijo de muggles, como el hombre más valiente y arriesgado que había conocido en su vida y Sue esperaba ser una hija digna de él. Y había empezado con el pie derecho, entrando a su casa. Mamá estaría orgullosa de ella.

—¿Quieres? —Mandy, que ocupaba la cama a los pies de la de Sue, apareció tras el armario, ofreciéndole un brownie de una caja de metal—. Los hace mi mamá y son los mejores del mundo —añadió, sin cortarse ni un poco.

Sue aceptó sin decir nada. Su madre era de las personas que condenaban el picotear entre comida, especialmente cosas dulces. Pero la sonrisa de Mandy era imposible de rechazar.

—Menudo día hemos tenido —siguió hablando la chica—. Bobby es un idiota, no me quiso decir en qué consistía la ceremonia, y yo pensaba que era cualquier cosa menos eso de probarse un sombrero de mil años. ¿Qué te ha parecido todo?

—Es… —Sue se mordió el labio tras tragar un bocado de brownie—. No sé, no me lo había esperado así.

—Mi hermano está en Hufflepuff, dice que su Sala Común está bajo tierra, junto a las cocinas. No puede ser tan bonita como esta.

Sue asintió. La torre de Ravenclaw era preciosa, y debía serlo aún más de día. Aún no podía creer que la hubieran sorteado ahí.

—Creo que no te vi en el tren —Mandy parecía dispuesta a entablar conversación, por lo que Sue decidió dejar a un lado el pergamino. No le iría mal hacer amigos en su casa, además de a Roger, con quien había hablado en el tren. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Padma, Lisa y Morag se habían instalado en la cama de la rubia y estaban hablando hasta por los codos en voz baja. La otra chica de su curso, Sally, estaba sentada en su cama, a la cabeza de la de Sue, escribiendo con una especie de palito en un pergamino muy pequeño.

—Me vine con Roger Malone, que también está aquí, y una chica a la que seleccionaron para Hufflepuff, Sally-Anne —contestó.

—Genial, al menos empezaste con alguien de la casa. —Mandy era de esas personas que movían mucho la cabeza al hablar, y su melena rizada se movía con ella, haciéndola aún más energética de lo que era de por sí.

—Sí, es muy simpático. Seguro que te cae bien —dijo Sue con una sonrisa. Roger era de esas personas con las que era imposible pasarlo mal, siempre haciendo chistes y muy relajado.

—Creo que hablé con él durante la cena. Le gusta el quidditch.

—Como a todo el mundo.

—A mí no me va ni me viene, la verdad —comentó Mandy, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, no creo que nadie pueda ser tan fan como Boot y compañía, que no hablaron de otra cosa durante toda la cena. Qué tipos más sosos.

Sue se encogió de hombros. En la casa de la familia Li el quidditch nunca había sido tema, porque a su madre no le interesaba ni un poco. Y sin hermanos con los que pudiera compartir, Sue nunca había sentido interés por el deporte.

—Bueno, ha sido un gusto conocerte, Sue —dijo Mandy—, pero creo que te interrumpí al escribirle a tu familia y creo que debería hacer lo mismo. ¿Me acompañas a la lechucería mañana antes de ir a desayunar?

—¿No se supone que Flitwick nos va a hablar o algo así a primera hora?

—Ya, después de eso. Prefiero perderme con alguien más a hacerlo sola —bromeó Mandy.

—Suele ser mejor así, ¿no crees?

Mandy la miró con una sonrisa divertida en los labios y se volvió a su cama, corriendo las cortinas azules que separaban los rinconcitos de cada una. Sue agradecía que estuvieran ahí, porque le darían un mínimo de privacidad. Pasar de una habitación exclusiva a una compartida con cinco chicas era muy raro.

« _Creo que todo va a estar bien, mamá. Mis compañeros son simpáticos y creo que estoy lista para las clases que vengan_ » escribió a su madre, sabiendo que esas palabras la tranquilizarían. Después de todo, estaba preocupada por ella.

En el dormitorio de los chicos, Roger Malone se dejó caer sobre su cama mientras Michael, Terry y Anthony discutían acerca de qué poster de quidditch colgar en la pared. Los segundos se inclinaban por el del Puddlemere United, mientras que el primero prefería el de los Tornados.

—Esto no va a terminar nunca, ¿no? —masculló Stephen, asomándose tras el escritorio de Roger.

—No creo —fue la lacónica respuesta de Roger—. Yo diría que hay espacio para más de un póster, pero igual y estoy calculando mal.

Stephen se rió ante el comentario del chico.

—Ya. Y yo quería dormir.

—Somos dos. Y apuesto que Kevin también.

—¿Qué dices de mí? —el chico asomó su cara junto a Stephen—. No es culpa mía no saber nada de las cosas que hacen ustedes con una escoba —replicó.

—¿Hijo de muggles?

—Exacto. Y estoy viendo que tampoco somos demasiados aquí, ¿no? Está Sally con las chicas y nadie más en Ravenclaw.

—Meh, hay montones de hijos de muggles en Hogwarts. Y todos se acostumbran —respondió Stephen—. Palabra.

—Pero siento que me falta demasiado por aprender. Nunca he hecho un hechizo —dijo Kevin, frunciendo los labios.

—Ni yo. O sea, alguna vez habré usado la varita de mamá, pero ya saben que eso no siempre da los mejores resultados —dijo Stephen.

—Mi madre es hija de muggles. Mis abuelos emigraron de Nigeria a Irlanda antes de que ella naciera, así que recibió la carta de Hogwarts. Y claro, mis abuelos muggles no entendían nada de lo que pasaba cuando aparecieron las cartas en casa y una profesora a hablar con ellos de un colegio de magia en Escocia.

—¿De verdad?

Roger asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Malone? ¿Eres algo de Siobhan Malone, de las Arpías? —preguntó Corner desde su cama. Al parecer la disputa del poster se había dado por zanjada y cada uno se estaba poniendo pijama para irse a dormir. Corner había decidido que cerrar las cortinas para ahorrarle al resto la visión de sus calzoncillos de snitches era demasiado esfuerzo, al parecer. Pero al menos ya estaba medio vestido.

—Sí, su primo.

—No jodas —dijo Corner, acercándose a los chicos. Al menos ahora llevaba los pantalones del pijama—. ¿Y tienes entradas gratis o algo a los partidos?

—Sí, a veces. Cuando Siobhan está de buenas.

Siobhan era famosa en la prensa por sus arrebatos de mal carácter en el campo de juego. Si no fuera tan buena, probablemente ya la habrían expulsado de las Arpías. Y probablemente también la ayudaba ser amiga de Gwenog Jones, la capitana.

—Qué genial. Mis primas son unas sosas, ya podría ser alguna jugadora de quidditch o algo —comentó Corner, volviendo a su cama.

—¿A qué hora dijo Hilliard que apagarían las luces? —preguntó Roger, tratando de calcular si tenía tiempo para escribir a casa.

—A las diez. Son las nueve y media.

Vale, tendría que hacerlo al día siguiente antes del desayuno o algo así. Seguro que su madre ya le había enviado un paquete de cosas. Estaría encantada de saber que Roger había seguido sus pasos en Hogwarts, al igual que los de su padre, ambos se habían conocido en Ravenclaw.

Se puso el pijama lentamente, aprovechando cada momento antes de dormir. Siempre había escuchado los cuentos de sus primas Malone acerca de Hogwarts y siempre había tenido muchísimas ganas de ir. Ahora por fin estaba cumpliendo su sueño. Cerrando las cortinas junto a su cama, se echó sobre ella, mirando por la ventana que tenía en la pared. La luna iluminaba el lago.

¿Podría dormir esa noche?

El viento que acariciaba la torre susurraba en sus oídos, como si le dijera todo lo que le esperaba en los próximos años. Roger sabía que todo iba a estar bien. Después de todo, el un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

 _Este fic es para jugar un poco con los personajes de Ravenclaw, porque les tengo a todos un canon muy definido que a veces sale a relucir en otros fics. Este es el único capítulo que tiene POV de todos los Ravenclaws del 91, en los capítulos que vienen irán tomando más protagonismo unos u otros, dependiendo de lo que yo crea que se necesite (porque es mi fic y hago lo que quiero). Pero quería introducirlos a todos, mostrar un poco de sus personalidades y un poco de sus familias y vidas._

 _Por cierto, ¿nadie quiere jugar a los cameos? Digo, aparte de los personajes nombrados, hacen apariciones otros personajes del Potterverso que seguramente han reconocido (o no)._

 _Ah, y si han leído otros fics míos y saben el destino de ciertos personajes. PERDÓN POR LOS FEELS. Yo los tuve todo el tiempo mientras escribía._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Muselina_


	2. Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece, por desgracia. No me haría mal ser millonaria._

 _Capítulo dedicado a mi amigo **punto-punto-punto** , que no sólo me dejó el primer (y único) review en el fic, sino que me insistió por dos semanas para que siguiera escribiendo. _

_Antes de dejarlos con el capítulo: voy a hacer un concurso. Al final de cada año en el fic (o sea, cuando pasemos de La piedra filosofal a La cámara de los secretos, y así por cada año en Hogwarts), sorteraré un fic a la carta entre quienes dejen reviews. ¿El truco? Pues, con cada review que dejen, su nombre entrará en el sorteo. O sea, mientras más reviews dejen, más posibilidades tienen de ganar. ¿Suena bien? Yo diría que es un win-win._

 **Sabiduría sin límites**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Hogwarts**

Sally despertó con el sol acariciándole el rostro. Se había quedado dormida mirando las estrellas desde su cama y no había cerrado las cortinas. Perezosamente, sacó una mano de entre las sábanas, para mirar el reloj de pulsera que le había regalado su madre para su último cumpleaños —rosa y de plástico, como los de todas sus amigas del colegio—. Las seis de la mañana.

Cerró los ojos, calculando que aún tenía unos minutos más para seguir durmiendo antes de que tuviera que levantarse para ir a desayunar.

—¡Buenos días! —La cabeza morena de Mandy se asomó entre las cortinas que cerraban el rincón de Sally, que escondió la cabeza entre las almohadas—. Penelope vino a decir que el profesor Flitwick viene a hablarnos en la Sala Común en un rato, así que tienes que levantarte.

—Son las seis de la mañana —se quejó Sally, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—Sí, levántate.

—Cinco minutos más.

—No, venga. ¡Arriba! —exclamó Mandy, cerrando las cortinas nuevamente, seguramente para ir a despertar a otra pobre alma.

Sally gruñó y se cubrió la cara con las mantas, contó hasta diez y se levantó lentamente. La noche anterior no había desempacado su maleta, así que tuvo que abrir el baúl para sacar ropa limpia y una toalla para el baño.

—¿Dónde está el baño? —preguntó saliendo de su rincón. La única levantada era Lisa, que se estaba haciendo una trenza en su cabello rubio, ya vestida con la túnica que ostentaba un águila en azul y bronce.

—Justo afuera. Es sólo para nosotras —respondió la niña.

Padma salió de detrás de sus cortinas, con el cabello oscuro atado en un medio moño impecablemente ordenado. Saludó a sus compañeras con un gesto de la mano.

—¿Morag no se ha levantado? —preguntó a Mandy, que acababa de despertar a Sue, ganándose un gruñido a modo de respuesta.

—No. Y ya le dije que lo hiciera—. La aludida se dio media vuelta y abrió las cortinas de la pelirroja de par en par—. ¡Venga, arriba! ¡Hora de levantarse!

—¡Por el amor de Morgana, cállate! —bufó la otra, lanzándole una almohada a la cabeza. Morag la esquivó ágilmente y puso los brazos en jarras. Morag, aún en su cama, le devolvió una mirada exasperada.

—¿Quieren dejar de hacer ruido? —Sue apareció restregándose los ojos y sosteniendo sus cosas de aseo—. Es demasiado temprano para esto —añadió con una mueca.

—Que sepas que te odio —gruñó Morag en dirección a Mandy mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño a grandes zancadas, sacudiendo su melena pelirroja y murmurando una serie de insultos dedicados a su compañera.

—Buenos días a ti también —respondió Mandy con una sonrisa, a la que no parecía importarle demasiado el mal humor del que hacía gala su compañera.

Sue y Sally siguieron a Morag hacia el baño, una habitación luminosa, con espacio para tres duchas separadas, cubículos con inodoros y un enorme espejo sobre un mostrador mármol. También había una banqueta sobre la que podían poner sus cosas mientras se bañaban. El agua salía a la temperatura perfecta, y Sally salió de la ducha sintiéndose un poco más despierta. Tras asegurarse de que sus trenzas estuvieran en orden, volvió a la habitación. Ahí estaba Penelope junto a sus compañeras.

—Las estamos esperando para irnos —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Quién falta?

—Morag y Sue. Están en el baño —respondió Lisa.

No bien hubo dicho eso, las dos niñas aparecieron en la puerta. Sue parecía más animada que al levantarse, pero el ceño de Morag parecía estar permanentemente fruncido bajo su desordenada melena pelirroja.

—Bueno, ya que están listas, ¿subimos?

En la sala común ya estaban los chicos, acompañados por Robert Hilliard.

—¿Estos son todos los de primero? —preguntó a Penelope, que asintió con la cabeza y les indicó a las chicas que se sentaran dónde quisieran en el círculo de sillones que ocupaban un rincón de la sala común. Sally se sentó junto a Kevin, con quien había hablado la noche anterior durante la cena, descubriendo que tenían mucho en común—. El profesor Flitwick debe estar por llegar —añadió Robert, mirando su reloj. Apenas dijo eso, la puerta de la Sala Común se abrió, dejando ver a un hombrecillo pequeño con una túnica azulada.

Sally recordaba haberlo visto la noche anterior en la mesa de los profesores. A primera vista se veía como un hombre amable. Alguno de los alumnos mayores había comentado que se suponía que el profesor era medio goblin o algo así. Sue era la más pequeña de la clase y Sally estaba segura de que el profesor no podía llegarle más arriba de los hombros.

—Buenos días a todos —los saludó Flitwick aclarándose la garganta—. Espero que hayan pasado una buena primera noche en Hogwarts. Como ya deben saber, soy el profesor Flitwick, el jefe de la casa Ravenclaw, además de enseñar Encantamientos. Quiero que sepan que estoy disponible en mi despacho en el segundo piso para hablar de cualquier cosa que necesiten.

—Siempre tiene pastelitos bailarines para animarnos —agregó Robert Hilliard, que era casi el doble de alto que el profesor a su lado.

—Pero es más divertido cuando es una sorpresa —dijo Flitwick, y el prefecto bajó la mirada—. Durante el desayuno recibirán sus horarios y un calendario con las fechas importantes del año. Como miembros de la casa de Rowena Ravenclaw, sepan que espero que den siempre lo mejor de ustedes. No olviden que todo lo que hagan aquí puede proporcionar puntos para la Copa de las Casas. Llevamos muchos años de segundos y la verdad es que Severus empieza a ponerse un tanto pesado con el tema. —El profesor dijo esa última frase con un tono muy serio, aunque tanto Penelope como Hilliard parecieron divertidos ante lo último—. Ahora, vayan a desayunar, que las clases no tardan en comenzar.

Después de que el profesor se fuera, Penelope y Robert se ofrecieron a acompañarlos al Gran Comedor, no fuera a ser que se perdieran.

—Es un poco complicado moverse por aquí, pero seguro que se acostumbran muy rápido —dijo Robert a Sally mientras caminaban por los pasillos rodeados de cuadros móviles. Kevin iba a su lado y dio un respingo cuando el mago en uno de los cuadros dio un violento estornudo—. Sí, a veces hacen eso —comentó el prefecto, sin poder evitar una risita al ver la expresión del muchacho.

—Ya.

El desayuno fue casi tan abundante como la cena de la noche anterior, mientras los jefes de cada casa repartían los horarios de sus alumnos. Por supuesto, no había tanto ruido como la noche anterior, porque un buen porcentaje de estudiantes estaba sentado con cara de haber sido arrollados por un camión. Los lunes por la mañana siempre eran difíciles. Sally cogió un jarro lleno de un líquido naranja, asumiendo que sería jugo de naranja como el que siempre tenían en casa, pero se trataba del mismo jugo de calabaza que había probado la noche anterior. No estaba mal, pero no era lo mismo que de naranja.

—¿Cuál es la obsesión de esta gente con las calabazas? —protestó Kevin tras dar un sorbo al contenido de su vaso.

—No está tan mal.

—Pero es raro.

—Todo es raro aquí. Pero me gusta.

—A mí también. —Kevin le dio un mordisco a una tostada, que había cubierto generosamente con una capa de mermelada de frutillas—. Por cierto, ¿qué tenemos a la primera hora?

—Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, a las nueve—respondió Sally—. Y no traje mis libros, ni nada. ¿Me acompañas a la torre?

—Vale, yo también tengo que ir a buscar mis cosas.

Después de que Kevin terminara de devorar de dos bocados el plato de cereales que tenía al frente, los dos chicos se levantaron para dirigirse a la torre.

—¿Sabes cómo llegar? —preguntó Kevin mientras subían las escaleras que llegaban al Gran Comedor.

—Me fijé en el camino mientras veníamos —dijo Sally, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar todos los recovecos que habían recorrido—. Creo que es por aquí.

Por supuesto, no se tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que estaban completamente perdidos. Sally estaba segura de que habían pasado al menos tres veces al frente del cuadro del mago de túnica azul.

—¿Y si vamos por el otro lado? —preguntó Kevin, que parecía ligeramente preocupado. Si se tardaban mucho más, no llegarían a su primera clase.

—No lo sé. —Sally miró a su alrededor buscando con la mirada a alguien que pudiera ayudarlos. Pero el pasillo estaba completamente vacío.

—¡Novatines, novatines! —gritó una voz incorpórea, justo por encima de sus cabezas. Los dos niños se acercaron el uno al otro, tratando de encontrar al dueño de la voz—. ¡Asquerosos y ridículos novatines!

La voz parecía acercarse a ellos, pero aún no había rastros de su dueño. Sally podía sentir cómo la sangre abandonaba sus mejillas y de reojo vio que Kevin se veía más pálido. ¿Los fantasmas se podían volver invisibles? Sally no sabía nada de ellos, así que podía ser eso.

—¿Los novatines quieren jugar? —insistió la voz, un momento antes de que una figura apareciera flotando frente a ellos. Un hombrecillo pequeño, con ojos rasgados y naranjos, y vestido con ropa que no combinaba. Una sonrisa traviesa atravesaba su rostro, cargada de malicia.

—¿No? —fue la respuesta dubitativa de Kevin. Sally estaba segura de que no se trataba de un fantasma, porque no parecía estar hecho del mismo humo perlado que los que habían visto la noche anterior.

—¡Peeves! —una nueva voz resonó en el pasillo. Un chico mayor, vestido con una túnica de Hufflepuff, estaba al fondo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido—. Al barón no le hará gracia saber que estás desobedeciendo sus órdenes.

Bastó con pronunciar esas palabras para que el hombrecillo se desvaneciera en el aire. El Hufflepuff se acercó a ellos, preguntándole si estaban bien.

—Peeves es molesto, pero no suele hacer daño —explicó, tras presentarse como Cedric Diggory—. El Barón es el único que lo controla, pero no siempre está cerca, así que basta con nombrarlo. Es un poltergeist muy cobarde.

—Gracias —dijo Kevin, que parecía estar recuperando el color en las mejillas—. Por cierto, ¿tienes idea de cómo llegar a la torre de Ravenclaw. Íbamos a buscar nuestras cosas y nos hemos perdido.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Si doblas al final de este pasillo, ve a la derecha y llegarás a la escalera.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Sally, dándose cuenta de que el chico era muy guapo.

—De nada, para eso estamos los mayores, para echarles una mano a los pequeños.

 **-o-**

Terry arrugó la nariz. Estaba seguro de que habían pasado frente a esa estatua de la bruja gorda al menos tres veces. Michael tenía un pésimo sentido de la orientación y lo estaba demostrando en esos momentos.

—Hombre, ¿tan difícil es?

—Podrían habernos entregado un mapa.

—¿Esa puerta estaba ahí la última vez que pasamos?

Una de las gracias de Hogwarts era que las escaleras y los pasillos estaban llenos de magia y a veces se movían por voluntad propia. Para mala fortuna de los estudiantes nuevos, eso significaba que los caminos a sus clases y la Sala Común estaban en constante cambio.

—Ni idea. ¿Dónde se supone que tenemos Historia de la Magia?

—En el tercer piso. Y estamos ahí —respondió Terry, que estaba intentando descubrir dónde se encontraban y por dónde habían venido—. Creo.

—¡Tony! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Una chica rubia, con túnica de Hufflepuff, se acercó a ellos, seguida por unos amigos.

—Estamos buscando el aula de Historia de la Magia —dijo el aludido y Terry se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía el mismo color de cabello y la nariz de Anthony. Seguro que era la otra de sus hermanas, la que no estaba en Ravenclaw.

—Pero por Morgana, Tony, están al otro lado del castillo —dijo Leah, que obviamente estaba intentando contener la risa—. Vayan por este pasillo hasta la estatua de Rigbert el Obeso. La sala está junto a ella.

—¿De verdad? —Anthony miró a su hermana con los ojos entornados.

—Hermanito, tienes que dejar de ser tan desconfiado. —Leah despeinó a su hermano con una mano—. Ahora vayan, no quieren perderse la primera clase de Binns, ¿no?

La chica y sus amigos se alejaron de ellos.

—¿Entonces hay que ir por aquí? —preguntó Terry, pensando una vez más en lo genial que sería tener hermanos mayores en Hogwarts, para ayudarlo a navegar por los pasillos del colegio.

—No sé, Leah es muy dada a las bromas… —Anthony parecía dubitativo ante lo que les había dicho su hermana.

—Creo que es nuestra mejor alternativa, la verdad. —Michael, que había estado callado durante casi toda la conversación—. A menos que tengas una mejor idea.

—No —admitió Anthony.

Los tres chicos echaron a correr por el pasillo de piedra, hasta llegar a una estatua de un mago gigantesco. No era tan grande como Hagrid, pero era casi tan ancho como alto era el guardián de las llaves del colegio.

—Supongo que esta es la estatua.

—Si esta no es la estatua de Rigbert el Obeso, francamente no sé si quiero ver esa.

Justo en ese momento, Padma, Lisa y Morag aparecieron en el pasillo.

—Gracias a Merlín —dijo Padma al verlos—. Al menos si nos hemos equivocado, no hemos sido las únicas.

—Esta es —dijo Morag, metiendo su cabeza pelirroja en la sala para ver si estaban en el lugar correcto—. Agh, ese chico Malfoy ya está aquí. Con sus gorilas —añadió—. Qué imbécil es.

Terry recordó al chico rubio de la noche anterior y no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con su compañera. Malfoy tenía toda la pinta de que iba a convertirse en un grano en el trasero de todo el mundo.

Las chicas entraron y ellos las siguieron.

—Mi hermana dice que las clases de Binns son muy aburridas —comentó Anthony.

—Entonces nos sentamos al fondo, donde podamos distraernos mientras habla, ¿no? —sugirió Michael, dirigiéndose a la última fila de asientos. Lisa, Padma y Morag estaban sentadas en una de las primeras, mientras que Sally y Kevin (que parecían haberse hecho íntimos desde esa mañana) estaban junto a la ventana. Malfoy y sus gorilas se habían sentado en una esquina, y un chico muy pálido se había sentado junto a la pared, con cara de pocos amigos.

Los tres se dejaron caer en los puestos del final de la clase, junto a la ventana.

—¿Qué más te han dicho tus hermanas de Binns? —preguntó Terry a Anthony.

—No mucho, la verdad. Parece que nadie aguanta mucho sus clases —respondió el chico—. Eso y que es un fantasma. Dicen que se murió y no se enteró, sólo se levantó de su sillón y se fue a dar clases. Según Leah, nadie le ha dicho que se ha muerto.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—Es Leah, probablemente sea un chiste —replicó Anthony.

Los demás alumnos ya habían llegado y todos estaban esperando a que empezara la clase. De un momento a otro, un fantasma cruzó la pizarra, provocando ruidos de admiración por parte de los niños. Sin embargo, el profesor no pareció darse cuenta de eso, sino que se acomodó tras el escritorio y empezó a hablar de los orígenes de la magia en un tono de voz muy bajo y monocorde.

—A esto se refería Leah —musitó Anthony para sus amigos, sacando su pergamino y una pluma. Michael parecía dudar acerca de si intentar o no tomar apuntes de lo que el profesor fantasma decía.

—Apenas se escucha —dijo en dirección a Terry, ya que Anthony parecía haber decidido que se concentraría, tomando apuntes sobre su pergamino. Terry no estaba seguro de qué era lo que estaba escribiendo, ya que él era incapaz de escuchar al profesor.

Michael cortó con la mano una esquina de su pergamino, trazó cuatro líneas y se lo pasó a Terry, susurrando:

—Tú empiezas.

Para el final de la clase, los dos chicos habían completado varios juegos de tres en línea. Terry estaba seguro de haber descubierto la estrategia de su amigo, y los últimos juegos los había ganado sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Deberíamos apostar —dijo Michael, riendo.

—Me deberías bastante —replicó Terry.

Anthony, a su lado, estaba guardando sus cosas en su mochila. De una forma que Terry era incapaz de explicar, el chico se había dedicado durante toda la clase a tomar notas, a pesar de que Michael había intentado distraerlo con un juego de tres en línea.

—Si quieren, puedo prestarles mis notas para estudiar —dijo, echándose al hombro la mochila—. Aunque deberían tomar las suyas, es mejor así.

—Yo habría tomado apuntes —dijo Michael, cogiendo sus cosas—. Pero es imposible escuchar a Binns con ese volumen.

—Y que lo digas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará así?

—Ni idea. ¿Cien años?

—O más —apuntó Terry, que no estaba seguro de qué época era la túnica que llevaba el fantasma, pero estaba seguro de que sus abuelos la hubieran considerado anticuada.

—¿Qué tenemos ahora? —preguntó Michael, que se había colgado la mochila de los hombros y estaba caminando por el pasillo de la clase, que había quedado vacía rápidamente después de que el profesor

—Una hora libre antes de almuerzo.

—¿Les parece si vamos al lago? Dicen que hay un calamar gigante y cuando hay un día cálido se puede ver.

—¿Seguro que podemos estar ahí? ¿No está prohibido? —El chico arrugó la nariz.

—No, Anthony. Lo prohibido es el bosque, no el lago. Te doy mi palabra de honor que no nos meteremos en líos —dijo Michael—. Terry, ¿te apuntas?

—Claro que sí. El calamar gigante debe ser genial.

Los dos se giraron hacia Anthony, que aún parecía dudoso ante el plan.

—¿Vienes?

—Vale, pero después tengo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro.

—Es el primer día de clases, hombre. Creo que puedes relajarte un poco.

 **-o-**

Sólo había visto a Parvati en las clases de encantamientos y transformaciones, que eran compartidas con Gryffindor. Pero su hermana ni siquiera le había ofrecido sentarse con ella durante esas horas. En lugar de eso, se había sentado con su nueva amiga, Lavender Brown. Padma las había visto riendo durante ambas clases, incluso cuando la profesora McGonagall les había advertido que Transformaciones eran parte de la magia más complicada y peligrosa que aprenderían en Hogwarts y que cualquiera que hiciera tonterías en su clase sería expulsado inmediatamente de estas.

Acto seguido, había convertido su escritorio en un cerdo, provocando que Morag —que unos momentos antes parecía aburrida por la charla de la profesora—, se inclinara hacia adelante en su escritorio, súbitamente capturada por la magia delante de sus ojos.

El resto de la lección los había devuelto a la realidad: aún se tardarían mucho en transformar muebles en animales. En lugar de eso, McGonagall los había hecho copiar una serie de diagramas muy complejos e intentar transformar un fósforo en un alfiler. Al final, la única que había logrado hacer un cambio en su fósforo había sido una chica de Gryffindor con mucho cabello y dientes largos, que se había ganado una sonrisa de la profesora.

—Padma, ¿vamos?

Lisa estaba junto a ella, recogiendo sus cosas de la mesa que habían compartido con Morag.

—¿A dónde?

—Tenemos clase teórica de Astronomía —dijo la rubia.

—Oh, ya.

Por el pasillo, Parvati se alejaba cogida del brazo con Lavender, las dos hablando muy despacito y riendo entre ellas. Padma no pudo evitar sentir una punzada triste en el pecho. Antes era ella la que caminaba con su hermana del brazo. Y ahora ella tenía a alguien más.

—No puedo creer que no pudiera hacer nada con mi estúpido fósforo —protestó Morag mientras las tres se echaban a caminar por el pasillo hacia donde se suponía que estaba la sala de astronomía.

—Al final estaba un poco puntiagudo —dijo Lisa, intentando consolarla.

—Ya, pero no era metálico.

—Es cosa de práctica, ¿verdad, Padma?

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo.

—¿Pasa algo? —Lisa ladeó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos—. Estás muy callada.

—Estoy bien —musitó la chica, aunque sabía que su tono de voz no iba a convencer a nadie. Lisa se detuvo en medio del pasillo—. Déjalo, Lisa. Vamos a llegar tarde.

—¿Es por tu hermana? —Lisa volvió a caminar junto a ella—. Ayer dijiste que nunca se habían separado.

—Oh. —Morag las miró con las cejas alzadas.

—No es eso… —dijo Padma, bajando la mirada—. O sea, no es sólo eso… es que… no sé, siempre estábamos juntos y ella ahora tiene a su amiga…

—Y tú nos tienes a nosotras —dijo Lisa, sonriendo y pasando su brazo por el brazo de Padma, al tiempo que le indicaba a Morag que hiciera lo propio con su otro brazo—. ¿No dijo McGonagall que nuestra casa es como nuestra familia en Hogwart? Pues aquí estamos nosotras.

Morag asintió con la cabeza para darle apoyo a Lisa.

—Gracias —musitó Padma.

La profesora Sinistra era una bruja delgada y seca, pero la forma que tenía de hablar sobre las constelaciones era absolutamente fascinante. Padma se encontró a sí misma totalmente absorta en sus explicaciones, al igual que el resto de los niños de Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Incluso el insoportable de Draco Malfoy no interrumpió la clase con alguna de sus tonterías. El único que parecía aburrido era el Slytherin pálido y de pelo oscuro que estaba sentado detrás de ellas. Padma no sabía qué, pero había algo en ese chico que le daba mucha pena. Y al parecer Lisa pensaba lo mismo, porque más de una vez Padma pilló a su amiga dándose vuelta para mirarlo con una expresión que se parecía mucho a la que había usado en el pasillo al hablar con ella.

Cuando la clase terminó, el chico recogió sus cosas muy rápidamente y salió del aula a toda velocidad.

—Pobre chico —comentó Lisa al verlo pasar a su lado—. Siempre está solo y siempre parece triste.

—¿Lo conoces? —Morag levantó la mirada.

—No, pero me lo encontré en el tren y estaba solo. Y en Historia de la Magia también se sentó solo. Me da pena.

—No sé si él quiere hablar con nadie —señaló Morag—. Me cuesta creer que nadie haya intentado hablarle o algo así. A lo mejor lo intentaron y los mordió.

—No creo.

—Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero tengo hambre y es casi la hora de la cena.

—¿Con todo lo que comiste al almuerzo? —preguntó Padma, mirando a la pelirroja. Al mediodía había visto a Morag tragar montañas de puré de patata y salchichas, de una forma que nunca había visto en una chica de su edad.

—Estoy en crecimiento —respondió la otra—. Vamos, que muero de hambre y necesito comer algo o voy a empezar a arrancar cabezas.

Recordando la escena de esa mañana, Padma y Lisa decidieron sin palabras que les convenía seguir a Morag al Gran Comedor.

* * *

 _Sí, es mucho más corto que el capítulo anterior. Pero ya lo advertí, porque no sé si soy capaz de escribir esos giga capítulos cada dos semanas. Además, quiero que cada capítulo se enfoque en distintos personajes para mostrar una perspectiva amplia. No sucede mucho, pero siento que todavía estoy preparando el terreno y presentando a los personajes (que son muchos). Además, para los magos que no eran Harry Potter y cia, el mundo mágico todavía estaba tranquilo._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Muselina_


	3. De lechuzas y escobas

_**Disclaimer:** Sigo sin ser rubia, así que nada de esto es mío. Es de una tal Jotaká._

 _Capítulo dedicado a la fabulosa **VioletSwirl21** , que me insiste por WA para que escriba. Y recomienda mis fics y me saca los colores porque es adorable. Y para **Dani Valdez** , que ha dejado un review muy adorable (qué bueno que te gusten los personajes).  
_

 _Gracias a miriam-sanlu y a Quecomienceelshow, que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritas y follows. Y a quienes leen en las sombras. Son pocos, pero ahí están._

 _Por cierto, no olviden que hay concurso y que para participar, sólo tienen que dejar un bonito review (o no tan bonito) y al final de cada año en Hogwarts, sortearé un one-shot a petición del fic sorteado. Y mientras más reviews dejen, más posibilidades tienen de participar._

 **Sabiduría sin límites**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **De lechuzas y escobas**

Uno de los momentos favoritos del día para Sue era recibir las cartas por la mañana. Su madre le escribía varias veces a la semana, contándole las novedades de su galería de arte en el Callejón Diagon. Y solía incluir paquetes de sus dulces preferidos. Sue y Mandy se sentaban en su cama mientras hacían la tarea y conversaban. A Sue nunca le había gustado comer en su cama, porque quedaba llena de migas, pero Mandy decía que necesitaba comer mientras estudiaba, y siempre podía limpiar con un hechizo. De todas formas, preferían hacer tareas sobre la cama de Mandy, porque a Sue le gustaba que su colcha estuviera perfectamente estirada al ir a dormir.

Además de eso, su clase preferida era Encantamientos. El profesor Flitwick siempre parecía muy contento cuando ella lograba hacer levitar una pluma, o cuando la niña conseguía hacer que una piedra se volviera suave al tacto.

El profesor al que no podía soportar, sin embargo, era a Snape. Daba igual lo mucho que Sue trabajara en su clase, al profesor nada le parecía bien. Nada. Por más que ella se esforzaba en cortar todo en cubitos perfectamente simétricos, el profesor nunca comentaba nada acerca de ellos.

—Parece que se hubiera tragado un murciélago —masculló Mandy después de que el maestro de pociones les dijera que su poción para furúnculos era mediocre como mucho. El libro indicaba que si se hacía correctamente, un vapor rosado saldría de la poción y eso era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sue suspiró mientras Snape cogía el caldero de Susan y Hannah y lo vaciaba, diciéndoles que se habían equivocado al echar los colmillos de serpiente.

—Ya. Al menos esta vez no nos dijo que éramos unas inútiles.

Detrás de ellas, Morag, Padma y Lisa miraban su caldero, del cual surgía un humo celeste. La pelirroja parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar y Padma sólo podía mirar el desastre con una mueca de frustración.

—Por Merlín, ¿acaso son incapaces de seguir instrucciones? —preguntó Snape, que obviamente no esperaba una respuesta—. Diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw y se quedarán después de clase a limpiar los calderos.

Michael Corner, que estaba al fondo de la sala con sus amigos, no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Morag le lanzó una mirada fulminante, al tiempo que Anthony levantaba la mano.

—Creo que sé cómo se puede arreglar esa poción, profesor.

—Sus compañeras deben aprender por sí mismas, señor Goldstein —bufó Snape, vaciando con su varita el caldero de las chicas.

Sue empezó a limpiar su mesa, donde aún quedaba un poco de raíz de jengibre, cortada en perfectos cubos de cinco milímetros por cinco milímetros. Sue se sentía orgullosa de su habilidad con el cuchillo.

—Al menos la clase con Quirrell tiene pinta de ser interesante —dijo Mandy mientras las dos terminaban de limpiar el caldero, vaciándolo en un frasco de cristal—. Al menos es seguro que Megan intentará que nos cuente la historia del vampiro.

La semana anterior, Quirrell les había enviado una redacción de cien centímetros sobre las propiedades mágicas de los Bowtruckles. Sue se sentía particularmente satisfecha de la suya, escrita con su letra redondeada y ordenada. Las dos chicas se dirigieron al salón de Quirrell, varios pisos por arriba de los calabozos donde se impartían pociones.

Stephen Cornfoot y Roger Malone iban caminando detrás de ellas y se sentaron en la misma mesa. Sue no había hablado mucho con ellos, pero le caían bien. La que no podía ver a Stephen ni en pintura era Sally, su compañera de cuarto. Habían discutido por algo un día y desde entonces no se hablaban.

De hecho, Sally pasó a su lado junto a Megan Jones, su amiga de Hufflepuff, y a Kevin Entwhistle. Al ver a Stephen, la chica sólo pudo arrugar el ceño y sentarse de mala gana detrás de ellos. Megan les sonrió ampliamente y Kevin hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Sue cogió su pergamino y su pluma preferida y escribió la fecha en la esquina derecha, como había hecho siempre en su colegio muggle. Le gustaba que sus apuntes estuvieran perfectamente ordenados.

—Anda, qué letra más ordenada —comentó Roger, que estaba sentado junto a ella—. La mía es un desastre —añadió, abriendo su pergamino y mostrándole los apuntes de pociones.

—¿Y tú la entiendes? —preguntó Sue, entornando los ojos para ver si conseguía ponerle pies y cabeza a ese desorden de letras y palabras. Era casi incómodo verlo.

—La mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre puedo pedirle a Stephen que me preste los suyos para ver qué es lo que supone que tendría que poner —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero tu letra es perfecta.

—Gracias. —Sue podía sentir cómo las mejillas se le ponían coloradas y bajó la mirada. Por suerte para ella, Quirrell entró a la sala. Como siempre, parecía nervioso por algo. El turbante que llevaba en la cabeza estaba ligeramente ladeado y se lo acomodó antes de empezar la clase pidiendo las redacciones sobre los Bowtruckles.

—Ahora pasaremos a los Doxies, que debieron estudiar para hoy —empezó Quirrell con su voz eternamente suave—. ¿Alguien sabe en qué hábitat es más común encontrarlos?

Varias manos se alzaron en el aire, incluyendo la de Sue.

—Señorita Li, por favor.

—Los Doxies prefieren climas fríos, porque sus huevos necesitan temperaturas bajas para desarrollarse bien —dijo Sue, sin siquiera mirar a sus notas. Unos años atrás, ella y su madre habían tenido una invasión de esos bichos en casa. Les había costado muchísimo deshacerse de ellos, porque los Doxies eran insoportables.

—Perfecto, señorita Li. Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw.

Sue no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción. Varios de sus compañeros respondieron las siguientes preguntas del profesor, acerca de los hábitos de los Doxies y sus ciclos de vida. Después de eso, la clase continuó sin muchos incidentes. Después de todo, Quirrell era un buen profesor, no demasiado emocionante, pero competente. A Sue le gustaba eso, le gustaba el orden y el saber que la clase no la esperaba con ninguna sorpresa.

-o-

Después de que se anunciaran las esperadas clases de vuelo, todos los de primer año estaban revolucionados. Algunos se vanagloriaban acerca de su experiencia sobre una escoba, como el pesado de Draco Malfoy, que le contaba a todo aquel que quisiera escucharlo —y a quien no también—, la historia de cómo un helicóptero muggle lo había perseguido por los campos, logrando escapar casi por los pelos. Roger no estaba seguro de creerle mucho, en parte porque Malfoy le caía fatal. Sólo lo tenían en un par de clases, pero estaba seguro de que no había nadie más desagradable que ese rubio en todo el colegio.

Y no era el único.

Durante los últimos días, Michael no había dejado de hablar de lo bueno que era en el quidditch, ganándose miradas mosqueadas por parte de Morag. Mandy decía que había usado la escoba de su hermano más de una vez, y que podía volar muy alto. Incluso Y por supuesto, no dejaban de preguntarle acerca de Siobhan.

Tener una prima famosa nunca le había resultado tan pesado.

—Roger… —Kevin se acercó a él con una expresión extrañada—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí, claro.

A Roger le extrañó ligeramente que Kevin quisiera saber algo. A pesar de que compartían cuarto, no eran particularmente cercanos. El chico era reservado y no hablaba demasiado, pero siempre parecía estar observando todo.

—Seguro que te parecerá una tontería —empezó el chico, sentándose junto a Roger en uno de los sofás de la sala común—. Pero ¿podrías explicarme de qué va el quidditch? Todo el mundo habla de eso y no sé de qué se trata. Sally tampoco sabe, pero dice que si es un deporte no le interesa.

Por supuesto, Kevin era hijo de muggles. No había crecido rodeado del deporte estrella de los magos, ni de escobas ni de quaffles. Podía imaginarse lo desconcertante que debía ser para él escuchar las conversaciones de los últimos días. Su madre, que también era hija de muggles, solía decir que sus primeros años en Hogwarts habían sido desconcertantes.

—Mi madre tampoco nació en una familia de magos, así que creo que entiendo un poco —contestó Roger—. Ahora, las reglas del Quidditch son complicadas y muy extrañas. Lo primero que tienes que entender es que cada equipo está compuesto por siete jugadores.

Mientras Roger explicaba las reglas del juego, Kevin lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

—¿Estás diciendo que a los jugadores los persiguen unas pelotas que vuelan por todos lados intentando derribarlos de las escobas? —La expresión en el rostro del muchacho mostraba a las claras su incredulidad.

—Sí. —Roger se encogió de hombros. Después de todo, nunca había escuchado de accidentes graves con una bludger. O sea, uno que otro sí. Pero vamos, nada que hechizos y pociones no pudieran controlar.

—¿Y de verdad es seguro?

—No mucho. Creo. O sea, en Hogwarts nunca ha muerto nadie. O hace mucho que no. ¿Cómo son los deportes muggles? —Aunque parte de su familia era muggle, Roger no solía prestar demasiada atención a los deportes que sus primos seguían. En realidad, tampoco seguía mucho el quidditch, pero como cualquier niño brujo, no podía evitar estar rodeado del tema.

—Con menos pelotas asesinas —dijo Kevin y Roger soltó una carcajada porque tenía razón—. Al menos el tenis, que es el que sigo yo.

—Ya, mis primos muggles son muy fans del fútbol. Ya verás cuando veas un partido de quidditch, quedarás alucinando. No se parece a ninguno de los deportes muggles que conozco.

—¿Hablando de quidditch? —Micahel y Terry se acercaron a ellos, lanzándose sobre los cojines del sofá, que eran extraordinariamente blandos—. ¿Ya le has hablado de tu prima?

—Mi prima Siobhan es jugadora en las Arpías de Holyhead —explicó Roger con una mueca—. Una de las bateadoras, de hecho.

—¿Y son buenas? —preguntó Kevin.

—No como las Flechas de Appleby. —Interrumpió Terry antes de que Roger pudiera contestar que sí, las Arpías era un buen equipo.

—Ay, pero por favor. Las flechas no han ganado un campeonato en años. El Puddlemere United, por otro lado…

—Por Merlín, Terry. Qué pesado eres con el Puddlemere. Sólo han tenido un par de temporadas decentes en los últimos años. Y han salido segundos por tres años seguidos —bufó Michael—. Ser segundos no es ganar. —Pronto, los chicos estaban discutiendo apasionadamente acerca del deporte estrella del mundo mágico.

De repente, una voz cortó la conversación de los muchachos.

—Disculpen, creo que están todos muy equivocados. —Cho Chang, una chica de segundo muy mona, estaba parada frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados—. El mejor equipo de la Liga es los Tornados de Tutshill. Faltaba más. A ver si aprenden algo de quidditch —dijo con una sonrisa—. En todo caso, es cierto que el Puddlemere ha tenido unas temporadas buenísimas en los últimos años.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, se acercó a una chica de cabello rojizo que estaba a un lado y se alejó de ellos. Terry, Michael y Kevin se quedaron mirándola embobados. Roger puso los ojos en blanco. Lo que les faltaba en ese momento.

—¿Kevin? ¿por casualidad tienes los apuntes de clases de astronomía? Creo que la he liado con las constelaciones —Sally Smith apareció al lado de su amigo. Desde el primer día los dos eran inseparables.

Roger había pensado en pedirles que se unieran a ellos. Stephen y él solían juntarse con Mandy y Sue. El problema era que Sally no podía ver ni en pintura a Stephen, y viceversa. Kevin no era un mal chico, pero tenerlo cerca implicaba que Sally y Stephen estarían lanzándose pullas constantes. Y Roger no tenía ganas de lidiar con eso.

Terry y Michael seguían discutiendo acerca del Quidditch, pero ya no parecían estar prestándole atención, por lo que Roger se acomodó en el sofá y sacó un libro. Estaba acostumbrado a lugares ruidosos y la concentración nunca había sido un problema para él. Además, por alguna razón la sala común de Ravenclaw parecía estar hecha para estudiar, sin importar el ruido que hubiera en ella.

Quizás por eso era uno de los lugares favoritos de Roger en el colegio.

-o-

El viernes, cuando los Ravenclaws tenían agendada su primera clase de vuelo con los Hufflepuff, el colegio era un hervidero de rumores. Aparentemente, el día anterior Harry Potter había hecho una atrapada fabulosa de una recordadora. Como Kevin había escuchado la historia, Harry se había precipitado desde cincuenta metros de altura, atrapando la recordadora un segundo antes de que esta se estrellara en el suelo.

Y eso no era todo.

En lugar de expulsarlo, ya que el chico había roto las instrucciones de Madame Hooch, McGonagall lo había incorporado al equipo de Quidditch. Primera vez que un alumno de primero jugaba en más de cien años.

Sus compañeros se habían quejado por haberse perdido el glorioso momento, que según lo habían contado los Gryffindor había sido digno de verse.

Por supuesto, eso sólo los hacía sentirse aún más ansiosos por la lección de vuelo. Mal que mal, si todo eso había pasado el día anterior, ¿qué les tocaría a ellos?

Kevin, por su parte, no estaba particularmente entusiasmado. Las alturas lo ponían nervioso y la idea de balancearse en el aire sostenido por una escoba no le parecía nada atractiva. Nada.

—Todo va a estar bien —dijo Sally mientras los dos caminaban hacia el campo donde aprenderían a volar—. No nos harían hacer esto si no fuera seguro.

—Neville terminó en la enfermería, ¿no? Y él es de familia mágica.

—Y torpe como el que más —repuso Sally—. Venga, seguro que no pasa nada —añadió con una sonrisa.

La encargada de enseñarles a volar era Madame Hooch, una bruja de cabello corto y gris y ojos amarillos que le daban el aspecto de un halcón.

—Después de lo sucedido ayer, les recuerdo que al primero que haga una tontería, me encargaré de castigarlo yo misma —dijo indicándoles que se pusieran al lado de cada una de las escobas que yacían en el suelo.

Kevin miró a su escoba. Por lo que había escuchado de los alumnos mayores, las escobas del colegio eran malísimas y vibraban si volabas a cierta altura. La suya no parecía estar a demasiado mal traer, pero tampoco tenía con qué compararla.

Madame Hooch les indicó que levantaran una mano sobre la escoba y dijeran «¡arriba!». La escoba de Kevin se retorció en el pasto, mientras que la de Sally no se movió en lo absoluto. De reojo pudo ver que la de Michael había volado rápidamente a su mano, al igual que las de Morag y Zacharias Smith, un Hufflepuff un poco insoportable.

Al siguiente intento, la escoba de Kevin voló limpiamente a su mano, tomándolo por sorpresa. La de Sally seguía en el suelo, aunque se había movido un poco. Cuando todos los alumnos tuvieron las escobas en sus manos, la profesora les explicó cómo sujetar la escoba y pasó junto a los alumnos corrigiéndoles la postura y la forma de coger el mango.

—Muy bien, McDougal —dijo al pasar junto a Morag, que le devolvió una sonrisa satisfecha—. Tienes una postura excelente. Y tú también, Corner. —La sonrisa en el rostro de Morag se desvaneció un poco.

Kevin y Sally lograron subirse a sus escobas sin mayores problemas, al igual que la mayoría de los chicos. Susan Bones no parecía estar muy segura sobre su escoba, lo mismo que Justin Finch-Fletchley, el chico que iba a ir a Eton.

—Cuando sople este silbato, tienen que patear el suelo con firmeza —explicó Madame Hooch—. Manténganse firmes en el aire, flotando a un metro del suelo. No más. Para bajar, inclinen la punta de la escoba ligeramente.

Kevin dio una patada al suelo tras el silbato de Madame Hooch y se elevó unos centímetros sobre el suelo. Morag, por su parte, estaba flotando una cabeza por encima de los demás. Al igual que Michael, que parecía estar muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Morag frunció el ceño y se alzó un poco más, cosa que Michael imitó inmediatamente.

Kevin trató de concentrarse en sí mismo, ya que su escoba estaba temblando bajo su peso y empezaba a preocuparse de que no pudiera sostenerse en el aire. No quería acabar como Neville con una muñeca rota, pero tampoco quería quedar como un cobarde. Sally, a su lado, se estaba aferrando al mango de su escoba con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se veían prácticamente blancos.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Lisa, que estaba al otro lado de Sally—. Tienes que relajarte, Sally. Respira hondo y piensa en el viento.

Aunque el consejo no iba dirigido a él, Kevin decidió seguirlo. Respiró profundamente y contó hasta diez, mientras la escoba entre sus piernas parecía estabilizarse. Sintió que se elevaba un poco más y miró hacia abajo. Estaba a al menos un metro de altura.

—¡McDougal, Corner! ¿Qué están haciendo? —exclamó Madame Hooch, sobresaltando a varios de sus alumnos. Kevin miró hacia donde estaban los chicos, que se habían ido elevando poco y ahora estaban a una altura considerable del suelo—. ¿Qué les dije acerca de no seguir mis instrucciones? Bajen inmediatamente y los dos quedarán castigados esta tarde.

Morag y Michael hicieron lo que la profesora les indicaba, al igual que los demás, porque Hooch estaba dando por acabada la primera clase de vuelo. Kevin no podía evitar sentirse aliviado. No había sido tan terrible como se había imaginado.

—Por supuesto que los castigaron. No son el Niño-que-vivió —comentó Zacharias, con un tono ligeramente envenenado, mientras volvían

—¡Zach! No es necesario ser desagradable —dijo Lisa, que siempre parecía tener una palabra amable para todo el mundo—, el pobre Harry ha tenido una vida difícil. Y estaba defendiendo a Neville, no habría sido justo que lo castigaran.

—Ya, pero tampoco es justo que lo dejen jugar para Gryffindor si se ha saltado las normas. Si no fuera Potter, ya lo habrían expulsado.

—No creo que fueran a expulsar a nadie por una tontería así.

—¿Viste que todo estuvo bien? —Le preguntó Sally a Kevin, desviándose de la conversación del grupo acerca de Harry Potter—. Te dije que no pasaría nada.

Kevin le devolvió una sonrisa.

Era verdad. Sally lo había dicho.

* * *

 _Ron estaba equivocado y Cho siempre fue fan de los Tornados. Por lo demás, siento que todavía estoy presentando un poco a los personajes e introduciendo a alguenos (leáse Sally y Kevin) en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo. Pero como en el primer libro Harry Potter tenía aventuras a escondidas, así que mucho no pasaba con el resto. Aunque igual los Ravenclaws tendrán sus aventurillas. Sólo que probablemente no implicarán salvar al mundo mágico._

 _En fin, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
